Mating Season
by Lochness Nessie
Summary: Ichigo ends up in Hueco Mundo at the wrong time...its mating season for hollows and arrancar!  Warnings include: YAOI, profanity, sexual themes/scenes, MPreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Mating Season**

**Chapter One**

**By Lochness Nessie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of its characters. I do not profit from these writings, except in sheer joy/amusement.**

**Warnings: Profanity, sexual themes, impending yaoi.**

**** I know, I haven't even finished my other fic. :/ I am letting you readers down. And for that I am sorry. But I had this idea, and I just wanted to run with it. So I hope yall like it and will come back for more of this and my first story, From Enemies to Lovers. Thank you so much! ****

Grimmjow grinned as he stared at his sleeping Ichigo. He thought to himself about how all of this came to be. Why was he happy that this shinigami boy was in his bed? And he remembered everything. He remembered how the boy was wandering in Hueco Mundo by himself, jumping in fear at every hollow that passed him and slashing them to pieces. He'd enjoyed watching the boy strike them all down quickly and continuing on his way. Clearly, he had some kind of mission. And of course, Grimmjow had to find out what that mission was.

He had approached Ichigo and growled at him. Ichigo had no trouble remembering his face or identity. He jumped, ready to fight the arrancar, showing no mercy. Grimmjow only laughed when he drew his Zangetsu. He asked him what his purpose was here in his land, his territory. He explained that since Aizen left he claimed the land as his own, and fought anyone who tried to take the throne. Ichigo seemed to not really want to hear his story, he seemed antsy to be on his way, and Grimmjow noticed. He'd given the boy a good shove and asked him again what his purpose was here.

"Hunting for a certain hollow," Ichigo said. He explained that one had escaped the world of the living during battle and he'd chased him here. He'd said it had nothing to do with Grimmjow or his land, and it was his business.

"Oh really?" Grimmjow cocked his head. He chuckled. "So you coming into my land and killing my people has nothing to do with me? You're damn wrong, shinigami."

Instead of discussing the situation, they engaged in a fierce battle just like the good old times. The fight went back and forth, no clear winner in sight. But then Grimmjow got the upper hand and jumped Ichigo, grabbing his throat. They both crashed to the ground, Grimmjow pinning Ichigo. Grimmjow smiled wickedly down at the orange-haired boy. He leaned in closer and smelled the boy's neck, taking in all of his scents. There was the faint smell of soap but sweat was more persistent and punched through his nostrils. There was also a sweet fruit smell from him as well, and only Grimmjow knew what it meant, it made him cackle.

"What's so funny, asshole?" Ichigo barked into Grimmjow's ear.

"You're a beta!" Grimmjow roared in laughter. "I never would have guessed you would be in the running but even then, a beta? Rich, just rich!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Grimmjow?"

"You're part hollow, Ichigo," Grimmjow stated plainly. When Ichigo gave him a look that sad "duh" he continued. "And your hollow must be dominant over human and over shinigami. How do I know? Because I am a hollow, and unfortunately for you it's starting to turn into mating season around these parts. Anyway, I can smell you are a beta, you reek of it! Which means you just so happened to step in to Heuco Mundo at the wrong time! Now you're going to be chased, to no end, by alphas. They will want to claim you for their mate."

Ichigo's jaw dropped and he still looked confused. "Beta? Alpha?"

Grimmjow sighed and pressed the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "Betas are hollows who assume the female position in a relationship between two hollows. Alphas are the male, the dominant force."

"I am a male," Ichigo said quietly.

"Maybe in the human world you are. You might have the male parts, but here gender can flip, that's how hollows are. And now you are the female. I can smell it on you." Grimmjow grinned ear-to-ear. He leaned in close to him again and took another whiff. "Yep. Beta. There's no denying it."

Ichigo was suddenly frightened. What the hell was Grimmjow saying? He sure as hell didn't want to be raped while he was on a mission – or at all. He wanted to go home, now. Ichigo pushed Grimmjow off of him and quickly got to his feet. He looked around and didn't see any hollows around, thank goodness. From the sound of it, he would be hunted meaning he would have to make a quick exit.

"You're not thinking of running away, are you Berry?" Grimmjow said in a teasing tone. He chuckled. "Good luck out there. Don't get pregnant."

Ichigo whipped his head around and looked at the blue-haired man with wide eyes. "P-pregnant?"

The arrancar nodded. "Remember how I said you are the female? Well, that means you can get pregnant." Grimmjow laughed when Ichigo looked disgusted. "It's kind of hard to explain. Like I said before, there are male and female versions of hollows, and they aren't based on outwards appearances, those are deceiving. The actual genitals of the hollow do not matter. The inside will form to what is needed once the actual sex takes over… example, you may have a penis, but you will get pregnant with hollow sperm, and when it takes, organs will re-arrange in your gut and you will grow an organ similar to the human uterus."

Ichigo was feeling light headed. He began to sway back and forth, growing a nice shade of green in the cheeks. Turning to the side he heaved and threw up before proceeding to black out.

Grimmjow debated the options. He could leave the orange-haired teen here in the middle of the desert, and who-ever found him first would claim him. Hollows were very animalistic when it came to mating, ruled by hormones and desire to reproduce. But Grimmjow could also take Ichigo home to his place, and protect him until he at least was conscious again. He could kill him, then nobody would have him as a mate, and Grimmjow could have the desire of ripping out his throat as he'd always wanted before. Deciding that this was probably the most fun option, he leaned in close and crouched over him, his open palm hovering over the boy's throat.

The sweet fruity smell trickled upwards and entered Grimmjow's nostrils. It was so powerful it almost made Grimmjow go insane. He clenched his eyes shut tight and growled. This can't be happening. He cannot give in to those hormones. He has to end this, isn't that what he wanted to do? But then again, this man before him was beautiful, he'd never imagined that would cross his mind, but it was true. The teen had beautiful tanned skin and his eyes, when they were open, were a beautiful shade of chocolate brown. His lips were supple and slightly pink, perfect for kissing, amongst other things. And his hair color was such an amazingly unique shade of orange. There was nobody else who could match this boy's beauty in Heuco Mundo.

"Fuck," Grimmjow barked. Before he could control himself he was scooping the unconscious teen into his strong arms and heading back towards his home. Grimmjow avoided looking down at Ichigo, trying to avoid the thoughts pulsing in his head. His imagination was running on full blast. He couldn't stop picturing Ichigo naked and offering himself to Grimmjow, letting him mark him as his mate, and taking him.

Grimmjow reached his house within a few minutes and kicked the front door open. He walked down the long hallway that led to the different rooms of the home, making sure to walk all the way to the end – the bedroom. He gently placed the boy in his bed, his head falling on a pillow.

He climbed on the bed next to Ichigo. He looked him over again, from head to toe. He fought the urge to untie the boy's white hakama and slip off his pants. He wanted to see Ichigo in his skin, only his bare skin. He wanted to touch him, run his fingers down Ichigo's chest and then take him. He wanted to claim Ichigo as his mate. He wanted to mate with him. Grimmjow shook his head trying to free himself of these urges. Why did it have to be him? Why Ichigo Kurosaki the substitute shinigami that kicked his ass in the past? Couldn't it have been someone else – anyone else?

**** Durp. I hope this was okay, I tried to explain everything so that it was mildly understandable/plausible. More to come… like I said at the beginning: impending yaoi, MPreg, and fluff. Review, please? Until next time, lovelies…. ****


	2. Chapter 2

**Mating Season**

**Chapter Two**

**Written by Lochness Nessie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**Warnings: Yaoi – man on man here people! :D Sexual situations/scenes, cursing, possible violence.**

Ichigo rolled over on the bed and opened his eyes. He looked around the room which was so unfamiliar to him. The walls were white stone; most likely this was a cave. There were no decorations to be found, no photos, no paintings, no drapery – nothing. Everything was so barren in this room. There was the bed, the floor, and the walls.

There were two doorways connected to this room. There was one to his left, it was open, and it looked like it leads into a long dark hallway. The other doorway was a few feet from the front of the bed. It had a curtain for a door, which was drawn. A bit of light was coming from this room, and also the sound of running water. Ichigo wondered if someone was in that room, or if he was alone in this strange place.

Ichigo remembered what had happened before waking in this bed, and he pondered it all again. He was in Hueco Mundo. Then he ran into Grimmjow, who told him something about Ichigo being a feminine type hollow, a submissive. Betas, that's what there were called. Then he remembered that betas could get pregnant. How their organs shifted and grew new ones for making babies – hollow babies.

Ichigo got up and walked over to the room that had the curtain drawn. He gripped the curtain and pulled it back. In front of him was a large pool, it looked like a hot spring, steam was rising from the water. And in said water was what Ichigo assumed was a naked Grimmjow. The blue-haired man turned to look at him; his expression was halfway between shock and scowling. They glared at each other for a moment before Grimmjow motioned for Ichigo to join him in the hot spring.

Ichigo lowered an eyebrow, unsure of what to do. He really didn't want to get into a hot spring with Grimmjow, especially when he was naked. But he also didn't want to be out there in the wild on his own, to be raped and impregnated. Ichigo shook his head slightly and trudged to the water. He peeled off his top, and slid out of his pants. He didn't dare take off his underwear. He stepped into the warm water and sighed with pleasure at the feeling of it touching his skin.

Grimmjow grinned. He didn't know what possessed him to, but he splashed the unexpecting Ichigo with water. Ichigo yelped and glared at Grimmjow, his orange hair dripping.

"What the hell was that for?" Ichigo growled. "Asshole."

Grimmjow laughed. "I couldn't resist." He stepped closer to Ichigo and leaned in. "You are cute when you're pissed off."

Once that comment got through to Ichigo it hit him like a brick, and he blushed bright red. He looked away from Grimmjow, not wanting to meet his bright blue gaze.

Suddenly, Grimmjow's arms encircled Ichigo's bare waist. His mouth clamed on Ichigo's neck and his teeth bit into his flesh lightly. "Ichigo, I've decided. You're mine."

Ichigo pushed away from Grimmjow's grip. "What?"

"I decided to make you my mate," Grimmjow replied simply.

Ichigo shook his head. "No, I refuse." He put his hands on his hips, like an irritated woman would do in a fight with their boyfriend.

Grimmjow laughed. "It doesn't really work that way, Ichigo," he explained. "Ultimately it's up to the Alpha on who he chooses as his mate. Beta's have no choice, really, they are submissive. They do what they are told." He then had a stern look on his face. "And Ichigo, I am choosing you as my mate."

Ichigo looked horrified. How was this all happening? How could he be a beta? How could he be female? And why didn't he have a say in this? He huffed and folded his arms across his chest. "I'm not having sex with you. And I am NOT having your baby."

Booming with laughter, Grimmjow replied, "Oh Ichi-berry, you will have sex with me. I am going to fuck you so hard you won't believe what happened. And if you get pregnant, then so be it. Like it or not, it's happening."

Turning and jumping for the ground, Ichigo tried to make his escape. He leaped up on to the pathway to the bedroom and darted down the hall. It was only a second later that Grimmjow was on the hunt after him. They sprinted down the hallways of Grimmjow's home, and of course the blue-haired man had the advantage since Ichigo didn't know where he was going. The whole house seemed like a maze.

Grimmjow caught up to Ichigo with a burst of speed and grabbed him from behind. He tackled him to the floor and pinned him. Grimmjow glared down at Ichigo's terrified face. Grimmjow pulled back his hand and back-handed Ichigo across the face. Ichigo was not hurt, though blood was trickling down his lip, he was just stunned.

"Do not run from me, boy," Grimmjow growled in anger. "You will regret it if you do it again."

Ichigo was sure Grimmjow meant it. He didn't know what to do. Grimmjow had the upper hand on him now, and he didn't know how he was going to escape from here. He'd have to play it cool until there was an opening for him to run away and go home to Karakura Town.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Grimmjow made dinner for the two of them. He had hardly been speaking to Ichigo since the incident. The two sat in silence at the table, munching their food and looking in opposite directions.<p>

"I'm sorry," Grimmjow said quietly.

"Huh?" Ichigo blurted out.

"For hitting you," Grimmjow responded. "It was uncalled for. I was just upset."

Ichigo didn't know how to respond. He didn't want to say it's okay, because it wasn't. And he didn't want to apologize for running away, it'd be a lie. He just nodded and poked at his food with his fork.

Getting up from the table, Grimmjow walked over to where Ichigo was sitting. Instantly, Ichigo turned bright red. Grimmjow smiled at how cute he looked when he was embarrassed and he bent over and kissed Ichigo's cheek quickly.

"There," Grimmjow whispered. "All better now?"

Ichigo's eyes were wide and his heart was pounding in his chest. Grimmjow just kissed him! It was a peck, but a kiss none the less! He felt like a schoolgirl who just received her first kiss from her long-time crush. He felt like a fool, but he had to admit, he kind of liked it, too.

Ichigo nodded, turning even redder, and looked away. Grimmjow cupped Ichigo's chin with his fingers lightly, and turned his gaze on to himself. Grimmjow looked into Ichigo's dark brown orbs and he smiled slightly, it was a genuine smile – not an evil smirk, for once. His lips fell upon Ichigo's soft pink lips and the kiss was gentle and sweet. The way a first kiss should be.

Ichigo's heart thudded even faster, and he shut his eyes tight. He did not try to pull away, he accepted the kiss.

Grimmjow pulled away from the kiss and then nibbled Ichigo's ear softly. "I want to make you mine."

**** Awkward ending, kinda. :/ Sorry for that. I just don't want it to get too heated before I break away.. and I also don't want to let myself write anymore crap before the good stuff. I'm so sorry for the wait, everyone! I really hope it was worth it! I just have school now, going back to college so I was pretty busy. I really appreciate how many people commented and how many people fav'd the story and added it to watch list! You're all so amazing! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, please let me know! I am going to get into the sexy stuff next chapter!****


	3. Chapter 3

**Mating Season**

**Chapter Three**

**Written by Lochness Nessie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**Warnings: Yaoi – man on man here people! This chapter contains explicit sexual scenes, profanity.**

* * *

><p>"I want to make you mine."<p>

Those words reverberated in Ichigo's mind. It was like they were on repeat, and each time his mind replayed it Ichigo got a little softer.

Before Ichigo could protest, Grimmjow pulled back the chair Ichigo was sitting in and scooped him up in his arms. Ichigo flailed and tried to get Grimmjow to put him down but he was quickly silenced with another kiss.

Grimmjow brought him back to the bedroom and placed Ichigo down on his back on top of the bed. He quickly took off Ichigo's shirt and got on top of him on the bed. He kissed Ichigo's neck and then licked his ear and nibbled it gently. His hands were pinning Ichigo's wrists back, so he couldn't push Grimmjow away. Grimmjow had no intention of letting his new mate run away again.

"Grimm," Ichigo's voice was more of a pant than actual talking. "Stop. I didn't even eat my dinner." He fished for any excuse he could, no matter how pathetic.

Grimmjow chuckled. "I'll make you something else. Later." He moved back to kissing on Ichigo's neck and collar bone.

"No," Ichigo tried to protest again. "I can't. We can't." Ichigo yelped when hot lips encircled his nipple and gently sucked and licked at it. "We c-can't do this!"

Without moving from his nipple, Grimmjow mumbled, "Why not?" His cyan gaze stared up at Ichigo, who was completely flushed.

Ichigo looked very nervous. "For one, we're guys."

"If you weren't into men, then you wouldn't have a fucking boner right now? I can feel it Ichigo. Nice try. What's another reason?"

Grimmjow's comment, which he was totally right about, made Ichigo even more embarrassed. "Two, I've never…"

"You're a virgin," Grimmjow finished.

"Yeah, that."

Grimmjow seized Ichigo's lips in a passionate kiss. He let Ichigo's hands free so he could hold Ichigo's face in his hands. His tongue snaked across Ichigo's bottom lip and then forced itself into his mouth. He stroked Ichigo's hot, wet tongue with his own. Ichigo felt Grimmjow's erection pressing firmly against his stomach while Grimmjow straddled him. It made his own pants tighten.

"Ichigo, you are now my mate," Grimmjow replied, breaking the kiss. "I won't hurt you." He then pulled off his own shirt, and got off the bed to take of his pants. When Ichigo noticed Grimmjow wasn't wearing underwear, his eyes fell upon Grimmjow's package, which was standing at attention. When Grimmjow noticed Ichigo staring he grinned. "You like what you see, Kitten?"

Ichigo quickly looked away, blushing and ignoring his new nickname. He didn't notice Grimmjow was undoing his pants until he could feel Grimmjow tugging them, and his underwear, off his hips.

"W-what are you doing?" Ichigo stammered.

"Getting you naked so we can fuck," Grimmjow purred. When he had finished stripping his mate he noticed Ichigo's erection matched his own – hard, and begging for attention. A bead of pre-cum at the tip of his member made Grimmjow excited, he quickly bend over and lapped it up. "Mmm.. you taste sweet, Ichi."

Ichigo gasped and felt so horny all of the sudden, almost like that slight bit of touch on his cock fueled his body with hormones. He gipped the bed tightly as Grimmjow continued to lick his manhood. Grimmjow took him in completely and Ichigo moaned.

"There you go, Kitten," Grimmjow sighed. "Loosen up."

Grimmjow then took Ichigo's erection in his hand and pumped him while he sucked the tip. He drew circles with his tongue around the nerve bundle at the back of his head. Ichigo moaned again, this time deeper and louder.

"I want you," Grimmjow said with a mouthful of Ichigo.

Ichigo had no words come to his mind; he just nodded, giving in to his screaming hormones. He let Grimmjow flip him over on to all fours on the mattress. He heard Grimmjow grab a bottle and pop the lid, a moment later something cold and wet dripped between his buttocks, making him hiss. Grimmjow's finger began to rub against Ichigo's opening; making his toes curl and his fingers clench the bedsheets tighter. A finger slid into him, making him gasp and tighten in response. As the finger moved deeper he felt a small sting of pain, but he didn't complain. Once the single finger didn't seem to hurt, a second entered. Then a third.

Grimmjow then teased Ichigo with the tip of his cock, sliding back and forth across the wetness from the lube, teasing Ichigo's opening. He didn't bother asking if Ichigo was ready, he couldn't wait any longer, he needed to be inside. Slowly, Grimmjow pushed the head of his cock inside of Ichigo, making him cry out in pain. Gripping his butt cheeks firmly, Grimmjow held his position for what seemed like eternity before he slowly pushed in farther. Ichigo yelped again, and he quivered against Grimmjow. Once he was fully inserted, Grimmjow let Ichigo relax, and adjust to the size of him.

"M-move," Ichigo whispered.

Grimmjow did as told, and began to pull out slowly. He waited again when he was back to his tip just being inside. Ichigo moaned loudly into the bed, and then replied, "Fuck me, Grimmjow."

Thrusting deep into Ichigo hard and deep, he cried out underneath. Grimmjow shut his eyes tight, in bliss. Ichigo's tight, wet, velvety walls felt amazing, and he couldn't stop himself, he kept pushing in and out of him. Grimmjow pushed Ichigo down father, making his ass stick up higher in the air, and when Grimmjow thrust back in he hit Ichigo's prostate, making Ichigo cry out in pleasure.

"Fuck," Grimmjow hissed through clenched teeth. "You feel so fucking good!"

"Don't stop, Grimm, right there!" Ichigo groaned. He could feel himself growing so close to orgasm as Grimmjow kept hitting his sweet spot. Grimmjow's hand took Ichigo's firm cock and began to stroke him as he thrust. Ichigo moaned, "I'm c-coming!" His walls tightened, squeezing Grimmjow's member as Ichigo released himself.

Grimmjow groaned louder with each of his last thrusts, finally spilling himself into Ichigo. He held his position as he throbbed, and until all of his seed was released. He then slowly pulled out of Ichigo and collapsed on to the bed next to him.

Ichigo was shaking slightly as Grimmjow pulled him into his arms. He spooned the smaller man and kissed his neck which was cool with perspiration. "You are now mine, Kitten." He nipped Ichigo's neck. "Don't you ever fucking think of leaving me again."

Ichigo sighed. He just had the best orgasm of his life. He thought to himself, 'if every time is like this, I don't think I mind this. _Too_ much.'

The two men quickly drifted off to sleep, exhausted from their workout.

* * *

><p><strong>** Well aren't you all lucky! Two chapters back to back in 24 hours? :D Do I redeem myself for the long break by this sexy buttsecs? I hope so. :] Please read and review! Your comments make me so very happy! And I love checking my e-mail and finding more favorites and story alert messages. Stay tuned for more GrimmIchi! **<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Mating Season**

**Chapter Four**

**By Lochness Nessie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of its characters.**

**Warnings: … you know what you're in for by now. :D**

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up in the same room he fell asleep in, in the arms of the same blue-haired man he fell asleep with. Currently said blue-haired demon is still sleeping and softly snoring. Ichigo let his mind do a play-by-play of what had just happened, from the fighting to the mind-blowing, virginity-stealing, simply breathtaking sex. He rolled over and as he did so he felt as stabbing pain in his rear-end. He groaned quietly and grimaced at the throbbing. He looked over at Grimmjow, studying his facial features. Grimmjow had a sturdy jaw structure, an average-sized nose that came to a small point at the tip, and bold blue, bushy eyebrows that matched his amazing teal-colored hair. Ichigo then focused on Grimmjow's thick neck and his broad, muscled shoulders. He had a well-build set of peck muscles and abs on his torso. Ichigo soon found himself staring at the thin line of hair that traced down to his crotch. Ichigo felt him stomach flop around inside of him and his manhood was pulsing.<p>

'Oh no,' Ichigo thought to himself. 'I'm getting excited again. Fuck, fuck, fuck. This can't be happening.' He put his hand over his face and breathed out slowly, trying to rid himself of his huge erection.

"Well, good morning," said a deep voice. Ichigo jumped slightly and uncovered his face, now noticing Grimmjow has woken and was staring at him. "I see you're up bright and early… if you know what I mean." He grinned wickedly and stroked Ichigo's member with his hand.

Blushing, Ichigo said, "Hey, d-don't!"

Grimmjow looked puzzled. "You don't want me to pleasure you, Kitten?" He paused. "Would you prefer to pleasure me instead?" Ichigo quickly shook his head. Grimmjow smiled, still stroking Ichigo's erection. "Your cock doesn't lie, Ichigo, you want me. It's okay to want me, I'm your mate."

"Why do you keep talking about this 'mate' thing? I'm not your fucking mate!" Ichigo bellowed. He tried to slap Grimmjow's hand away from his crotch, but Grimmjow didn't budge.

"Because, you're mine," Grimmjow replied. He grinned maniacally. "Can't you feel it, Kitten? Our bond is strong now."

Ichigo thought about what Grimmjow said about a bond. When he really thought hard, he did notice something had changed over the course of the time he'd spend at Grimmjow's house. He came here hating Grimmjow, wanting to leave and to go home. Now he didn't mind so much, and it almost felt comfortable to be next to Grimmjow. And he couldn't lie, he did sexually want him. What had happened to make him change his feelings so quickly?

"What the fuck did you do to me?" Ichigo yelled. "Did you roofie me?"

Grimmjow burst into laughter. "Of course not! You're doing all this on your own free will; drugs had no part in this." Grimmjow chuckled again and then said, "I marked you."

"Y-you what?" Ichigo breathed, not believing a single word.

"I marked you," Grimmjow repeated slowly. "Last night, I took you, and you submitted. And I poured my reiatsu into yours, and you accepted it, thus you are marked. We are mates!"

Ichigo looked rather confused, he was clearly trying to understand what Grimmjow said had happened to their reiatsu and how they became mates.

"Okay, Ichigo, you look like your brain hurts so I'll explain it again, slower," Grimmjow laughed. "We had sex, willing sex between both parties – if it was rape, I couldn't mark you since you wouldn't be willing and you wouldn't accept my reiatsu. During sex, I shoved a massive amount of reiatsu into your soul, and your reiatsu responded. It accepted me, and then our two separate reiatsu combined, almost making a weaving or braid with both reiatsu intertwined. Now we are connected, we are a mated pair." Grimmjow stopped to see If Ichigo was following him this time. "And don't try to break the bond, you can't. The only way for it to be broken is if you die, or I die. And you won't be able to kill me, since you're clearly in love with me. Oh, and there's that whole me-being-stronger-than-you thing." He grinned wickedly.

"Shit," Ichigo cursed. He suddenly felt trapped. He didn't know what to do or what to say. From the sounds of this, it was serious. And irreversible. And when he thought about his feelings for Grimmjow, he was certain that before this happened he didn't like Grimmjow one bit. Now some warm, fuzzy and confusing feelings were swarming around his brain, and other parts of him.

Grimmjow reached over and pulled Ichigo towards him, since Ichigo was lost in thought he easily fell into Grimmjow's lap. Grimmjow bent over and nibbled Ichigo's neck, kissing between bites. His hands traced over Ichigo's bare chest, feeling every nook and cranny of his muscles. His hands continued to explore him all the way down to the small tuft of hair sitting above Ichigo's crotch. Grimmjow encircled Ichigo's member once more and began to slowly pump him in his hand. Ichigo couldn't help but moan in pleasure at the touch. As Grimmjow's speed increased, Ichigo's mind went blank. All he could think of was the pleasure of how amazing this all felt. He let himself go, and he gave in to his hormonal instinct.

Ichigo reached up and placed his hand on Grimmjow's neck, pulling him down to kiss his lips. Their lips met softly at first, but Grimmjow made it fierce and passionate a second later. They parted and tongues stroked each other, tasting one another. The lust in the room was thick, both men intensely wanting each other. Ichigo's hands laced through Grimmjow's hair and held their kiss as Grimmjow worked his cock in his hand.

"T-take me," Ichigo breathed against Grimmjow's lips.

Grimmjow grinned, and was happy to oblige. He said in a very deep, husky voice which was full of desire, "Get on all fours." Once Ichigo was in position he smacked Ichigo's ass with a loud crack. Ichigo yelped, more in surprise than anything else. Grimmjow got behind Ichigo and spread his legs farther apart, placing himself between them. He spread Ichigo's ass cheeks and leaned in, flicking his tongue across Ichigo's opening and down that little line that was like a map from the testicles and X being the sweet spot. Ichigo moaned lightly under him, loving all the attention. When Grimmjow's tongue circled his entrance, Ichigo's breath was in shallow pants and he gasped when Grimmjow thrust his tongue inside, digging at his insides with lust.

"H-ahh," Ichigo moaned. "Grimm..."

Grimmjow grabbed the same bottle of lube from last night and lathered his member up with the wet, silky, scentless liquid. He rubbed the excess on Ichigo's ass. He grabbed Ichigo's hips and lined his own up right behind. He touched his tip, slightly pressing into Ichigo.

"Do it!" Ichigo ordered quickly.

Grimmjow was once again glad to oblige, he swiftly shoved himself into his mate with one hard thrust. Ichigo cried out under him, both in pain and in bliss. When Grimmjow didn't move in time, Ichigo bucked his hips and made Grimmjow shove into Ichigo again, harder and deeper.

"Oh, so that's how you want it," Grimmjow said with a deep chuckle. He set his pace quick and hard, slamming into Ichigo so hard it was making the bedframe crash into the wall. Ichigo was moaning hard with each thrust, tears welling at his eyes which were clenched shut. He felt on top of the world, and each time Grimmjow hit his sweet spot he wanted to scream, but it seemed he never had enough oxygen in his lungs. He gripped the bed sheets tightly and held his rear end higher, pushing back as hard as he could so that when Grimmjow slammed inside him he would reach deeper.

"Fuck, Ichi, your ass is so fucking tight," Grimmjow groaned. "You're so fucking good." His grip on Ichigo's tanned hips that his knuckles were white. He was coming close to orgasm, but he wanted to hold off until he could finish Ichigo. He reached around with one hand and grabbed Ichigo's very hard member. He stroked him fiercely in time with his thrusts, making Ichigo boil over and it wasn't another moment until he spilled his seed on the bed, crying out as he saw fireworks between closed lids.

"I'm coming!" Grimmjow growled as he shoved into Ichigo one last time. His erection pulsed inside of Ichigo's tight, warm walls. Once Grimmjow shivered when his release was finished he pulled out of Ichigo and the two fell over on the bed, their breath coming in loud pants.

"You're good," Ichigo said breathlessly.

Grimmjow chuckled. "I know, babe, I know." He looked over at Ichigo and winked. "I hope you're not tired. I'm going to want another round in another few minutes. This time, you're on top."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock – how could he be ready so soon? Ichigo breathed out slowly and then realized his cock was already starting to turn into a semi at the thought of more sex.

'Maybe, just maybe, this won't be so bad after all,' Ichigo said to himself with a soft smile. 'I could get used to this.'

* * *

><p><strong>** I ignored my homework to write this. :p Man sex makes me happy. :] Especially when its GrimmIchi. 3 OH! So one of my reviewers from the previous chapter said it was funny that Grimm hadn't marked Ichi.. oh you! You read my mind! I was planning to explain that. ;) Did I do alright with describing that? It didn't sound too silly? Oh well, I hope you all enjoy this fic, and come back for more. Leave me some lovely reviews now, okay? Please? :3 **<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Mating Season**

**Chapter Five**

**By Lochness Nessie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of its characters.**

**Warnings: … you know what you're in for by now. :D**

"Grimmjow! Get the fuck up!" There was yelling from the other end of Grimmjow's home which woke Ichigo from his slumber. His eyes jolted open and he looked around frantically. Of course, Grimmjow was next to him and somehow he was still sleeping.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo said quietly, nudging him. "Someone's here wake up!"

Grimmjow groaned and opened his blue eyes. He looked over at Ichigo and smiled. "Mornin', Kitten. Wanna fuck?"

Ichigo slapped Grimmjow's bicep and glared at him. "No way! There's someone out there!" He pointed to the hallway.

Just then, feet could be heard scurrying down the hall, coming closer to the bedroom. "Grimmjow do you have a lady over? It stinks like lady." Grimmjow growled at the voice, knowing who it belonged to.

"Nell, do not come in here," Grimmjow barked.

Not thirty seconds later Nell popped her head into the room. She looked around and when she noticed Ichigo next to Grimmjow her eyes grew wide, and she smiled. She lunged towards the bed. "IIITSYGOOOO!" Ichigo was tackled by the small green-haired girl.

"Nell!" Ichigo said, hugging her. "How have you been?"

"Itsygo I missed you!" Nell wailed, tears starting to flow. "Where did you go? Why did you leave me?"

"Nell, stop wit ta blubbery!" Growled Grimmjow. He tried to shove her off of Ichigo and off of the bed but she held on to Ichigo with a death grip.

"I'm sorry, Nell, I had to go home to my world," Ichigo replied to her. "I'm here now though, right?"

She sniffled and nodded. "Y-yeah."

By now, Harribel had entered the room and was followed by Szayel as well. Everyone was curious to see the commotion and see that Ichigo was now Grimmjow's new bedmate. They had to see it for themselves if they were to believe this.

"So, Ichigo," Szayel said coolly. "You and Grimmjow are … mated."

Ichigo wrinkled his nose and frowned. He really hated that term. He didn't like to be referred to as Grimmjow's mate. But at the same time, it already happened; he can't take it back now. Sighing he replied, "Yeah."

Harribel chucked in her deep tone, "I guess we have a new family member."

"What?" Ichigo questioned.

"We are a family now, Itsy!" Nell replied with a grin. "You are part of it too now that you're Grimm-kitty's mate!"

Grimmjow glared at Nell when she used that nickname for him that he hated so very much. She stuck her tongue out at him and laughed.

"Okay, everyone get the hell out," Grimmjow yelled. "You're intrudin' on us here. I need ta give Ichigo his wake-up sex!"

"Awww, Griiimmmm," Nell whined.

"OUT!"

Everyone scurried out, including a sad, pouting Nell. Grimmjow turned to Ichigo and smiled wickedly. "Now I have you to myself." He leaned over and licked Ichigo's warm neck before biting down. Ichigo gasped, reaching out to grab Grimmjow's shoulders. He let Grimmjow suck on his neck and he moaned softly. It didn't take much, but he was already hardening quickly. Grimmjow quickly maneuvered himself on top of Ichigo. He ground his crotch against Ichigo's, their erections rubbing together through the soft cloth of their underpants.

"Mmm, I want to fuck you," Grimmjow moaned into Ichigo's ear. Then he seized Ichigo's lips with his own, his tongue snaked across Ichigo's bottom lip, seeking entrance. Ichigo bucked his hips underneath Grimmjow, almost begging to be taken. A soft moan escaped his lips as Ichigo's hands moved from Grimmjow's shoulders and trailed down his sculpted chest. He flicked Grimmjow's nipples until they became hard and it drew a growl from Grimmjow's throat. Ichigo leaned closer to Grimmjow and licked the pert nipples; quickly stroking them and making Grimmjow grow stiff, in more places than one.

"Damn," Grimmjow said through clenched teeth. "You're fucking sexy, Kitten." He cupped Ichigo's chin with his hand and pulled his face to meet his own. He viciously kissed Ichigo, stroking his bottom lip with his tongue, and sucking it into his own mouth. Ichigo reached down and grabbed Grimmjow's hard cock, gently moving his grip up and down, massaging it in his palm. Grimmjow groaned against Ichigo's mouth and then pulled back suddenly.

"That's it, no more teasin'," Grimmjow's voice was harsh and full of lust. He grinned wickedly at his orange-haired lover. He grabbed Ichigo's boxers with both hands. Ichigo thought he was trying to pull them off, so he lifted up his hips, but they were quickly yanked and shredded off his body.

"What the fuck?" Ichigo yelped. "Those were my only pair!"

Grimmjow grinned. "So? I'm okay wit you never wearin' boxers," he leaned in closer and whispered the next part in his ear. "I like ya butt-ass naked."

Ichigo blushed bright red and furrowed his brow, looking away from Grimmjow's sultry gaze. "Aww, Berry, ya so cute when ya blush." He then took Ichigo's member in his hand, making Ichigo gasp and look back to him. Grimmjow bent down and licked the tip of Ichigo's head. Ichigo shuddered and moaned, "Gr-riim!" as Grimmjow took Ichigo into his mouth. He moved Ichigo in and out of his mouth quickly, making Ichigo begin to pant. He gripped the bed sheets and threw his head back. While Grimmjow sucked his finger made its way to Ichigo's entrance. He slowly circled around the entrance before slowly pushing inside.

Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow fingered him, loosening him, and as Grimmjow's mouth stroked him quickly. Ichigo tried to push against Grimmjow's hand, trying to make him go deeper. Grimmjow noticed Ichigo struggling for more, and then stopped everything he was doing. Ichigo opened his eyes and lifted his head and looked at Grimmjow. He was frustrated, he wanted more. Just as Ichigo was opening his mouth to complain Grimmjow picked him up with ease and flipped him over. He did not pause once Ichigo was on his knees; he swiftly shoved himself into Ichigo's begging entrance. Ichigo cried out in pain underneath Grimmjow, but then braced himself, knowing Grimmjow would not stop; besides it would feel good soon.

Grimmjow pounded into Ichigo hard and fast, making the teen moan and pant underneath him. He loved to watch Ichigo's face turn red and his eyes clench tight, he knew he was making his mate feel amazing, and it only made him feel better, too. He groaned, knowing he was going to finish soon. He wanted to finish his Berry first, though, so with one hand he reached around and began to stroke Ichigo in time with his thrusts. He moaned, "Come fer me!"

Ichigo gasped and loudly panted "Grimm!" He pressed his butt closer to Grimmjow and bucked against his cock, making him go deeper and stroking that sweet spot inside of him. He could feel inside his gut that his release was close. "Grimm, make me cum! Harder!" Grimmjow obeyed and shoved into Ichigo with full force. He hit Ichigo's prostate over and over until he heard Ichigo's louder and higher-pitched moan which was closer to a scream. Ichigo came in an explosion of Technicolor fireworks behind closed eyelids and a white stream of semen on the bed.

Grimmjow continued to thrust for another moment or two until he, too, felt release. He gripped Ichigo's hips and pulled him close, holding him still as he was shoved in down to the hilt as he spilled himself inside of his lover. He shuddered and twitched inside of him, sighing with pleasure. He quickly pulled out of Ichigo and smacked his ass cheek. "God damn, Kitten," he moaned as he got up from the bed.

Ichigo was already sleeping, worn out from the sex. Grimmjow smiled, and if any other person was there to see him, they would notice it was not the usual maniacal grin that he usually wears. This grin was special; it was a warm, loving smile as he looked as his sleeping mate. He leaned over and kissed Ichigo's cheek. Then he turned and left to go clean up.

**** READERS! I am SO sorry it has taken me so long to update! I promise, I have not given up on this story! Not at all! I have been busy with school for part of it, and then the other part I have had a block. I have tried working on this chapter so many times… but all that happened was me staring at my blinking cursor. That being said, I'm not sure how proud of this chapter I am. I don't feel like I like it too much. :/**

**But! Every time I got emails saying someone has commented or fav'd the story or added it to their watch list… it made me smile and I tried hard to finish this chapter for you all! I'm going to get working on the next chapter… here's a semi-spoiler: the next chapter is the beginning of the man-preggers. :D (I've already mapped out the basic plans for the story...so pray I keep on track!) Please continue to give me feedback! I love all your opinions. Let me know how it is, I hope it's enough to keep you all interested. :D****


	6. Chapter 6

**Mating Season**

**Chapter Six**

**By Lochness Nessie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of its characters.**

**Warnings: The usual smutt. :D**

A little over a month had passed since Ichigo had arrived in Hueco Mundo and become Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's mate, six weeks to be exact. Not much has happened differently. He arrived and was claimed by Grimmjow as his mate. He learned that hollows, including arrancar, can be "mated" to one another regardless of gender. To be "mated" two hollow beings have initial attraction to one another, it's almost like love at first sight, and something inside them points them in the direction of one person. Some experience that feeling stronger than others, sometimes it's not quite as obsessive. From there, the two mate, and during the mating process the dominant partner "marks" the submissive. This is done during sex, like stated before, and the dominant shoves all of his reiatsu into the submissive and when the submissive accepts it, he returns it with his own reiatsu and the two swirl together and create a bond – almost like a braid. The two are literally linked together. After a pair has been mated it is not generally a good idea to be apart for long periods of time, seeing as how their reiastus have combined, if one disappears, the other would crumble. Ichigo has also heard that no matter the gender of the submissive hollow, they are capable of becoming pregnant with a dominant's sperm. If the submissive is male, the organs will shift in the abdomen and a new organ will form that is similar to a human uterus. Even females grow a new uterus, this is because a human uterus is not strong enough to support a growing hollow fetus. The fetus could kick or even just shift slightly and tear the uterine walls and it would be detrimental to both the mother and child. The hollow's uterus has a thicker lining, creating a more study placenta.

Ichigo had long since placed the idea of being pregnant out of his mind. Since being mated to Grimmjow, Ichigo has pushed him to use contraception; he was terrified of being a pregnant male. Then there would be no way for him to show his face in the world of the living or even the soul society. Grimmjow has agreed that he is not ready to be a father to any cubs.

Since the huge turn of events in Ichigo's life he has learned to like his situation, and he is fitting in just fine with the arrancars. He is mostly a homemaker; he helps out with cleaning and preparing meals. As much as it drives him insane to say inside and only just right around their fortress, Grimmjow has told him many times that other dominants would smell him out and rape him. That was enough for Ichigo to give in and stay within the safety of their walls. Grimmjow and Starrk are the hunters; they go out in search for meat and bring it home, almost like the male lion with a den of lionesses. Nell is mostly childlike – whether she is in her adult or child form. And she is always by Harribel's side, Ichigo had never been confirmed, but he had a suspicion that they were a mated pair. Of course he was too shy to ask. Szayel was the group's doctor figure, and scientist. He was usually in his lab, working on his experiments, only really leaving when he needed to provide first aid to someone or to eat. And that was their family.

Ichigo had been growing sad that not a single shinigami had come to rescue him – or even tried to check up on him. He was beginning to think that the soul society had set him up to be captured out here in Hueco Mundo – or worse, killed. He tried not to think about it, as it only made him feel forgotten and abandoned. He also hadn't heard from any of his friends. Surely they had contacted the 13 court guard squads to find where he had gone to, right? But alas, no visitors, and no messages.

While he was preparing the evening meal, with some help from Nell. He was chopping some onions that he'd picked earlier in the garden. As soon as he was a few slices in he put the back of his hand to his mouth. He held his breath as the stench from the fresh onion made him feel a twinge of nausea. He put the knife down and turned around from the cutting board.

Nell looked over to Ichigo with a puzzled expression. "Ichi? Are you okay?" She put a hand on his shoulder. "You look a little pale."

Ichigo shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Just a random bit of nausea, no big deal, those onions just smell so strong!" He smiled at the green haired girl and then turned around and held his breath as he quickly chopped the rest up.

The front door suddenly slammed shut. It wasn't a minute later when a pair of strong arms snaked around Ichigo's waist. He was pulled tightly against Grimmjow's broad chest and he smiled at the smell of Grimmjow. His scent was a mixture of sweat from a long day's hunt and his usual smell that was slightly sweet but very masculine at the same time. Grimmjow bit Ichigo's neck softly and purred against his skin.

"What's for dinner, Kitten?" The deep voice rumbled in his chest and Ichigo could feel it vibrate along his back. Ichigo loved when Grimmjow would hold him close and purr to him, it sent a delightful chill down his spine.

"Chili!" Nell cried out, too excited. It was the first time that they have ever made chili, and Nell had never had it before. She was all too excited for this new soup she has heard so much about from Ichigo.

"Hmm," Grimmjow hummed into Ichigo's neck. "Smells good." He licked the skin just behind Ichigo's ear and it made him quiver. "Need help?"

Before Ichigo could answer, Grimmjow stepped aside and reached in front of Ichigo to scoop the chopped onions into a small bowl. The movement of the chunks sent the smell rushing into Ichigo's nostrils. His palm clamped his mouth and he turned around quickly, embarrassed. He rushed to the garbage can and heaved, knowing he wouldn't make it any farther.

Grimmjow furrowed his brow and looked at Nell who shrugged. "Ichigo," Grimmjow said softly. "Ya sick? I can help Nell finish dinner, go rest."

Ichigo only heaved that one time, then he coughed, trying to get the burning acid from clinging to his throat. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked up. His face was almost as white as a sheet he was so pale. "N-no, I'll be okay. It was just those onions… they smelled so strong, it made me gag."

Grimmjow wasn't buying it. "That was more than a gag, ya straight up puked." He walked over to his mate and took him into his arms in a full-frontal embrace. Ichigo's natural instinct was to rest his head on Grimmjow's shoulder. "Come on, Kitten, let's get ya ta bed." He wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist and put a finger to his lip when Ichigo tried to protest, instantly silencing him. He walked with him to the bedroom and tucked him in their large bed.

"If ya need anythin', yell fer me. I'll go finish dinner. I'll save ya some for later if you're up for it," he said leaning in to kiss Ichigo's forehead. He smiled and then left the room.

The next morning, Ichigo woke from his bed and his mate was still sleeping next to him. He rolled over and sat up, another wave of nausea swept over him. He rushed to the bathroom as quick as he could, though he didn't have enough time to shut the door before he heaved into the toilet.

A few moments later, Ichigo rested his head on the seat and tried to catch his breath. His throat felt like it was burned raw from all the stomach acid. His mouth was dry and his lips chapped, he longed for something to drink but at the same time he was afraid to consume anything in fear that I would come up with a vengeance.

"Still feelin' bad, aren't ya, Kitten?" came his lover's soft voice from the doorway.

Ichigo looked up and smiled weakly at Grimmjow. His blue-haired mate looked generally worried and he knew he had wanted to help. "I guess I am sick, you were right."

Grimmjow held out a hand for Ichigo and helped him up by wrapping his arm around Ichigo's waist, pulling him to his feet. He pulled Ichigo into a warm hug and kissed his forehead lightly.

"Ugh," Ichigo groaned. "I smell like puke." He pulled away from Grimmjow. "Help me get undressed so I can shower? I feel so weak." He felt ashamed admitting he needed help, especially to the arrancar he once considered an enemy.

Grimmjow chuckled. "It's a'ight, Kitten." He waited for Ichigo to lift his arms before taking hold of the younger man's shirt, and lifting it over his head. His eyes fell on Ichigo's abdomen. It seemed swollen, not much, but there was definitely a change. Ichigo followed Grimmjow's gaze and noticed it was on his stomach. He quickly covered his stomach with his arms.

"Ichi," Grimmjow smirked. "Ya gettin' fat. We should cut down ya food intake." He then laughed heavily at his own remarks.

Ichigo flushed bright pink and punched Grimmjow's arm. "Not funny, Grimmjow! You're such an asshole!" He turned around and stormed to the bathroom to shower.

Grimmjow rubbed his arm where Ichigo had hit him. He didn't mean to make Ichigo so mad, he thought it was funny; he was just trying to make him laugh. Apparently Ichigo has become self-conscious about his weight gain. He shrugged his shoulders and followed Ichigo into the bathroom.

"Ichi," Grimmjow called when he stepped into the small room. Ichigo had the shower curtain drawn and was already in the water. "I'm sorry, I didn' mean to make fun of ya, it was supposed to be a joke."

"Fuck you!" Ichigo yelled, obviously still mad.

Grimmjow grinned. He quickly stripped off his boxers and pulled back the shower curtain to join his mate. Ichigo glared at him with his chocolate gaze, covering himself as best he could. "Don't be shy, Kitten," Grimmjow said quietly, stepping closer to Ichigo. He wrapped his strong arms around Ichigo's waist and pulled him closer. He leaned in and kissed Ichigo's soft, wet, pink lips. Ichigo groaned against him, trying to pull away. "Stop it," Grimmjow warned. "Just forgive me, and let me make it better." He kissed along Ichigo's strong neck, all the way to just behind his ear where Grimmjow has found is Ichigo's weak spot. He gently licked and sucked on it, making Ichigo moan quietly.

Grimmjow's hands crept downwards and gripped both of Ichigo's butt cheeks, squeezing them tightly. Ichigo moaned louder and whispered, "Grimm." Grimmjow chuckled and bit down on Ichigo's neck harder. One hand moved from Ichigo's ass to come around encircle Ichigo's erection, drawing even more sounds from his lover.

"Yeah, ya want me, Kitten?" Grimmjow purred into Ichigo's ear. Ichigo's response had no words, just a quick nod, and then he took Grimmjow's member into his hand as well and slowly began to stroke it. Grimmjow groaned lightly and then pushed away from Ichigo.

"Let's finish this in da bed," Grimmjow winked. He reached behind Ichigo and turned off the water. He gave Ichigo one last, long and very sloppy kiss before pulling the shower curtain open.

Grimmjow and Ichigo did not bother drying themselves off, they just quickly hurried over to their large bed and flopped down. Grimmjow crawled on top of Ichigo, kissing him firmly and grinding his erection against Ichigo's.

"Fuck me, Grim," Ichigo begged, breaking their kiss. His eyes were full of lust and desire, and it made Grimmjow's dick twitch in excitement.

"Are ya sure you're ready?" Grimmjow replied. He nipped at Ichigo's neck.

"Yes, just do me," Ichigo growled.

Grimmjow grinned ear to ear and then pulled Ichigo's knees up, placing them on his shoulders as he positioned himself. He bit his bottom hip as the tip of his erection slid into Ichigo's tight, velvety opening. Ichigo cried out underneath of him, begging for more. Grimmjow complied and slowly eased himself all the way inside, filling Ichigo until he could fit no more.

"G-god," Ichigo whispered. "You f-feel good!"

Grimmjow grinned and replied, "Fuck yeah." He then set his pace, moving his hips, pulling himself in and out, causing Ichigo to cry out in bliss. "Take it, Ichi!" He plowed into his lover, making sure to position himself just right so that he could hit his prostate. Ichigo dug his fingernails into Grimmjow's biceps, unable to control himself as he was taken to another world.

Ichigo shoved his hips backwards, pushing himself harder against Grimmjow making him penetrate deeper. As Grimmjow quickened his pace even more, Ichigo could tell he wouldn't last much longer. He breathed, "I-I'm gonna.."

Grimmjow knew what Ichigo was trying to say, even though he couldn't finish his sentence. He continued to thrust harder, trying to finish his mate before be, too, exploded in ecstasy. Ichigo's voice went up a few notches as he cried out his lover's name and there were fireworks behind his closed eyelids. Grimmjow grinned as he watched Ichigo spill his seed all over his own stomach and chest. The sight drove Grimmjow over the edge and he too finished not two moments later. He pulsed inside of Ichigo, emptying himself in him. He pulled out quickly and rolled over next to Ichigo, pulling him close.

"You're fuckin' amazing," Grimmjow breathed into Ichigo's ear, sending a chill down the red-head's spine.

"You're better," Ichigo said with a grin.

The two cuddled for a few more moments before Grimmjow pulled away. "Hey, get dressed. I wanna have Szayel check ya out, make sure you're okay."

Ichigo rolled over and glared. "I'm fine."

"I'm not playin', Ichigo," Grimmjow stated firmly. "I wanna make sure. So get up."

Ichigo growled as he got himself up from the bed. He hated when Grimmjow put his foot down, he always felt compelled to do what Grimmjow wanted. He knew arguments were a waste of time, Grimmjow would always win.

The two cleaned up quickly and dressed themselves and headed down to the other part of the home where Szayel had his labs. Grimmjow knocked on the doorway and the pink-haired scientist turned around with a grin.

"Ah," he sighed. "Grimmjow, Ichigo, how can I help you?"

Grimmjow frowned and pointed to Ichigo. "He's been sick, throwin' up and stuff. I'm worried he's sick or somethin'."

Szayel nodded, beckoning them into the office. "Let's get you checked out, Ichigo. When did the vomiting begin?"

"Uh, last night," Ichigo replied. "I thought I just got sick over the smell of the onions from dinner… but I threw up again this morning." He sat down on the examination table that was in the room and looked down at his feet sheepishly.

Szayel nodded. "And are there any other symptoms? Perhaps fever? Sweating?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No, but I feel kinda weak."

"And he's gained weight," Grimmjow threw in, to which Ichigo shot death-glares at him.

"Ichigo, lie back on this table please," Szayel said quietly. He turned around and wheeled over a cart with a monitor on it. Once Ichigo was in place, and the cart was by the bedside Szayel lifted Ichigo's shirt. He put his hands on Ichigo's stomach and lightly pressed on it, feeling around for any abnormalities. He then turned to the cart. Squeezing a large glob of clear goo on Ichigo's stomach he used a small tool to rub around. The monitor flicked on and in its black and white screen it showed some small forms that looked like specks.

Szayel nodded and hmm'd. He looked up at Ichigo and smiled. "Ichigo," he said quietly. "You're not coming down with any sickness. I'm afraid all of the nausea is because you are pregnant."

Grimmjow gasped for air and choked behind the table. "Excuse me?" he exclaimed. He looked over at the screen, assuming the specks were the fetus, then back to Ichigo who was now as pale as a ghost and he looked terrified.

"You're pregnant, you two!" Szayel chirped. "Congratulations!"

"This can't be happening to me," Ichigo whispered. "Holy shit, this can't be happening!" He looked up at Grimmjow and pointed with a firm glare. "This is all YOUR fault!"

"Mine?" Grimmjow glared back. "No way! You accepted me as a mate!" He paused. "Holy fuck, Ichi, we're gonna be parents!"

Ichigo groaned. "I'm gonna be sick." He rolled off the table and rushed to the trash before vomiting yet again.

Grimmjow came up behind Ichigo and put a hand on his back, rubbing it softly. Ichigo glared up at him and growled, "Don't you fucking touch me!"

"Come on, Kitten," Grimmjow said. "Calm down. It's gonna be okay."

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one who's knocked up, you ass!"

"Now, now Ichigo," Szayel replied. "You're getting too excited and you're blood pressure is rising. That's not good for the cubs! Try to take deep breaths."

"Cubs?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, Ichigo, that's what the babies are called," Szayel explained. "Since Grimmjow is a panther type, they will be cubs."

"They? How many do I have in there?" Ichigo gasped, looking at his stomach with wide eyes.

Szayel looked at the printed image from the sonogram. "Well, it's hard to tell at this point, there's more than one for sure." He squinted harder. "But I'm afraid it's too soon to get the exact number. In a few more weeks we will check again!"

Grimmjow looked light-headed. He quickly sat down in the chair across from the exam table, running a hand through his blue locks. "I can't believe this shit."

Ichigo looked confused. "I'm no expert, but isn't it way too soon for me to be this sick and already showing?"

Szayel shook his head. "Hollows don't have the same gestation periods as humans. Though each breed has different lengths of pregnancies they are usually shorter than a human's nine month period. Since Grimmjow is a panther, and you are mostly human with hollow attributes, I cannot say for sure how long the pregnancy will be. Shorter than nine months, I'm assuming."

Ichigo took a deep breath and let it sigh out slowly. "I need a fucking nap."

Grimmjow nodded in agreement and the couple stood and thanked Szayel for his time. They tried to scurry out as quickly as possible, but Szayel pulled Grimmjow back and shoved the picture from their first sonogram in his hands, which made Grimmjow's stomach churn.

Once they were back to their room, Ichigo got into bed and growled at Grimmjow that he wasn't allowed to sleep with him right now. He was too irritated to even be near him. Grimmjow was banished to the couch already and it was just the beginning of the pregnancy.

**** Awkward ending, but oh well. I didn't wanna be a huge jerk and cut it off after the "you're pregnant" line, like I originally wanted to. Lol. I hope it makes enough sense for you all, I put a lot of thought into how I wanted to explain it. :] I cannot wait for Ichi's pregnancy to progress. Poor Grimm. :c**

**Thank you to all my loyal readers and followers! Your kind reviews make me happy. Even if you don't comment, thank you for your time, you all make me smile when I get alerts and when I check the stats. I hope you all come back for more!****


	7. Chapter 7

**Mating Season**

**Chapter Seven**

**By Lochness Nessie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of its characters.**

**Warnings: The usual smutt. :D**

A week had passed since the unveiling of Ichigo's pregnancy. The whole Arrancar "family" now knew. And Ichigo had been hiding in the bedroom for most of that week. Grimmjow hadn't been allowed in bed with him, still, and it was frustrating him. He didn't know why Ichigo was so pissed, it was an accident he didn't purposely impregnate him. And after all, Grimmjow told him many times that he was going to be there for him during the whole pregnancy and afterwards. Ichigo still wouldn't have it.

Grimmjow was coming back from patrolling the land around their house, ensuring everyone's safety. When he came back, he knew he wouldn't be allowed to go into the bedroom and shower, so he went off to Szayel's room where he'd been showering lately.

Once Grimmjow came back to their living room, he sighed and flopped over on the couch. He was only wearing his boxers since his shower, letting himself relax. His eyes fluttered closed as he thought about his future cubs. How many would there be? Would they be boys or girls? What would they look like? Soon he was asleep, worn out from the patrol and the constant thoughts of his cubs.

"Grimm?" Ichigo called softly from the doorway. He was wearing a large t-shirt and boxers, and looked like he'd been awake for days on end. There were dark bags under his eyes and his hair was ruffled. When Grimmjow didn't move or respond, he called out to him louder.

Grimmjow rolled over, startled, and jumped to his feet. "What?" He rubbed his eyes and then saw his mate looking rather pathetic in the doorway. "Ichigo? Are you okay?" Suddenly, his heart sank. He hated to see his mate so depressed and tired.

Ichigo shook his head and then looked down at his feet. "I can't sleep. I'm lonely." He sighed. "I miss you, Grimm."

Grimmjow smiled softly and got up from the couch and sauntered over to Ichigo. He wrapped his strong arms around the smaller boy's waist and pulled him close. His nose went to the orange hair, smelling the sweet fruity scent of his lover and becoming almost instantly intoxicated with him. "Aww, baby," he said softly.

"Hold me," Ichigo whispered, it was almost too soft to hear. But Grimmjow heard him and scooped him up into his arms and carried him bridal-style into the bedroom. He put him down gently on to the large bed and then curled up against him.

The two were almost asleep when Ichigo jolted and gasped. Worried, Grimmjow sat up quickly. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Ichigo rolled over and his eyes were wide. "T-they moved!"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hand and placed it over his swollen abdomen. "The cubs!" He smiled softly. "I haven't felt them before. But they're moving!"

Ichigo and Grimmjow felt the little ones inside of Ichigo's belly move, it felt like bubbles under his skin. Grimmjow's eyes grew wide and then his expression softened into a sweet smile. Ichigo could see the pride swell in Grimmjow's eyes, and it made him feel like a jerk for being so mean to Grimmjow the past week.

"Grimm, I love you," Ichigo said, his cheeks turning pink. He looked away from Grimmjow's gaze.

Grinning, Grimmjow leaned in and kissed Ichigo's blushing cheek. "I love you, Ichi, and our cubs." He nuzzled against Ichigo's neck and laid back down, pulling Ichigo with him.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was now out and about in the living room area, sitting on the couch and reading a book about pregnancy. Of course, it was a book that Szayel had gotten from the living world and it was pertaining to human pregnancies. Though, it was better to learn something rather than nothing about what was to happen to his body over the next weeks and months.<p>

Nell jumped on the couch and snuggled up against Ichigo, resting her head on Ichigo's stomach. "Itsygo? Why can't I feel them?" She mumbled to the redhead.

Ichigo chucked softly and ruffled Nell's green hair. "They don't move constantly, Nell. But I'm sure if you wait around they will move soon." He went back to his book, learning about what was developing inside his babies' bodies during the different weeks. Szayel still wasn't sure how long his pregnancy would be. It was tricky because each breed of Hollow is different, and since Ichigo was half Hollow and half human, mixed with Grimmjow's feline type it was almost unpredictable. They were assuming at least 100 days for the total gestation. And it was still hard to tell how far along he was. He was definitely a third or more through the pregnancy since he can feel movement.

The fear of childbirth was beginning to really scare Ichigo. He wasn't sure how it was going to work. He didn't have the lady parts that were necessary for delivery. Does this mean there would be surgery? They would probably be cutting the little ones out of him. That sounded so scary and painful, he had to quickly distract himself with another thought. Names. What would he name them? He didn't even know their genders yet.

Ichigo was distracted by the bubbling feeling in his stomach and then not two seconds later Nell giggled and clapped her hands. "I felt it, Itsy!" Ichigo smiled at her again, loving how delighted she was by the simple movement of his cubs.

* * *

><p>"Grimm!" Ichigo called out. He was on the couch, spread out with his belly that was growing so rapidly bulging from underneath his shirt. He rubbed his stomach tenderly, wishing he could feel his babies through his skin. He was growing more attached to them by the day, and he loved them already.<p>

Grimmjow popped his head into the room. "Ya?"

"I'm hungry," Ichigo mumbled. "I want ice cream!"

Grimmjow raised a blue eyebrow. "Um, we don't have any ice cream, Ichi." He braced himself for a violent outburst from his hormonal mate.

Instead of the expected anger, Ichigo puffed out his bottom lip and lowered his brows. He was pouting. Over ice cream. "But…"

Grimmjow sighed, running a hand through his thick blue hair. "A'ight. I'll make a run to da living world. Anythin' else while I'm there?"

Ichigo's eyes light up with glee. "Tacos!"

Nodding, Grimmjow turned and left to go outside. He set off for the world of the living to gather tacos and ice cream for his pregnant mate who had been suffering with food cravings for the past few weeks. As far as Grimmjow was concerned, this pregnancy couldn't end soon enough. It was growing tiresome. But he couldn't deny that he was excited to be a father. The thought of holding his cubs in his arms brought a soft smile to his face as he trotted through the streets of Karakura.

**** A/N: Okay, so this chapter kind of sucks. Just a bunch of fluff/filler. I dunno, for me the middle of the story is the hardest part. I know where I want to start and where I want to end. Getting there is the toughest. But… hopefully it will be better next chapter. Thanks for reading! Comments appreciated. :D ****


	8. Chapter 8

**Mating Season**

**Chapter Eight**

**By Lochness Nessie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its lovely characters.**

**Warnings: Yaoi. Cuteness.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo was growing larger and larger every day in his belly. The cubs were progressing nicely, according to Szayel's careful monitoring. He was now having difficulty getting up from bed and from chairs; the large, heavy weight in his abdomen was taking its toll. The nausea had ceased and now he was just mostly suffering from random moodiness and hormonal changes. He would sometimes have lower back pain, but being the good mate Grimmjow was he would rub Ichigo's back every night to help ease his pain.<p>

"I just want them out," Ichigo groaned while lying on his back with his knees up on Szayel's exam table. "It's growing tiresome."

Szayel smiled and nodded. "I can understand that, Ichigo. But think of the cubs, we want to make sure they're healthy and fully matured before they arrive."

"Yeah, yeah, but how much longer will it be?" Ichigo asked, hopeful for it to be over soon.

"Well, that is hard to say, Ichigo. It isn't a set time limit like for humans. All arrancars are different. But seeing as how you're so large, and how you have already been feeling movement for a while now, I'd say you're in the last trimester, so to speak," Szayel answered. He shifted his weight to his other foot. "Are you ready to get the next ultrasound and see what is going on in there?"

Ichigo's eyes fluttered up to the pink-haired scientist. "You mean, we can see how many there is? And genders?" There was definitely plenty of excitement in his voice.

Nodding, Szayel smiled again. "Yes, provided the young are in the right position to be able to see their sex."

"I want to!" Ichigo grinned wide.

"Should we do it tomorrow, when Grimmjow can be here? He's still out scouting the area right now," Szayel reminded Ichigo.

"Can't we do it now? And I take give him the picture?"

Laughing, Szayel put up his hands in defeat. "Alright Ichigo, have it your way." He went over to his portable ultrasound machine and rolled it over to the bedside. Ichigo's stomach was already bare, and Szayel squirted some clear gel onto his abdomen and moved the wand around. Loud pulsing of heartbeats could be heard through the speakers on the device. Then in black, white and shades of gray the cubs were seen on the monitor. There was three little curled up bodies, their heads still slightly larger than their bodies.

"Congratulations, Ichigo, you're going to be a proud father of three," Szayel said pointing to the three bodies. "All of their heartbeats are strong at this point. And judging by their formation so far, we still have a few more weeks to go before they'll be safe to arrive. But don't worry; it will be over before you know it!"

Szayel moved the wand around towards the bottom of Ichigo's baby bump and looked from the new angle. "Well, it looks like one is a boy." Then he moved a little to the left. "And a female." Then Szayel frowned and moved the wand to the right side, then upwards. "It looks like this last one doesn't want to reveal themselves to us, Ichigo. I'm sorry, but they're too tightly wound up. I can't get a clear view at the genitals."

Ichigo smiled and nodded to Szayel. "That's okay; at least I know two of them. And besides, that kind of makes it more fun, to not know all of their genders. We have to wait." Before Ichigo could stop himself, warm tears were rolling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me…" He said while trying to wipe all the tears away.

"That's perfectly okay, Ichigo, this is a very touching moment," Szayel replied while handing Ichigo a tissue. "Now let me print this out so you can show your mate."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow sighed as he came into the living quarters. It had been one hell of a day. There were several lower hollows parading around the outskirts, not too far from their home. That was taken care of, but it took a while since there was only himself and Stark on duty to help. Grimmjow was left tired, sweaty, and hungry. He drug his feet through the doorway of the bedroom and then noticed Ichigo sitting upright on the bed. Ichigo looked sternly at Grimmjow, and he held a small piece of white paper in his hands. It looked as if he was waiting for Grimmjow, and had been for a while.<p>

"Hey, Ichi, sorry it took so long for me ta come back," Grimmjow started. He was cut off before he could explain himself by Ichigo shaking his head and putting up a hand. "Are ya okay, kitten? How'd the checkup go today?" Grimmjow couldn't help but get a sinking feeling in his gut. What if something was wrong with his cubs?

Ichigo shook his head and then grinned like a fool. "Come here and look at them, Grimm!" He beckoned his lover to the bed, and Grimmjow quickly rushed to his side. Ichigo shoved the ultrasound image into Grimmjow's eager hands. Before Grimmjow even had a chance to look at the picture Ichigo pointed to it and explained. "There's three of them. One boy, one girl and one unknown."

Grimmjow smiled and took the info in slowly. Three. He was having three cubs. They would be so beautiful, and strong, he knew it. Then he looked at Ichigo. "Wait, one unknown? What do ya mean?"

Ichigo laughed. "Well this one," he pointed to the little body on the far right, "wouldn't show himself or herself. So we couldn't see the gender. We will just have to wait and see!" He leaned over and snatched the picture back out of Grimm's hands and stared at it long and hard. "Wow, I guess now it seems so much more real. Now that I know the genders and the number of cubs. Well, sort of."

"I am so proud of ya, Ichi," Grimmjow said softly. "I just wish I could'a seen the buggers for myself." He smiled. "I can't wait for them ta arrive, can't wait ta hold them in my arms."

Leaning over, Ichigo rested his head on Grimmjow's broad shoulder and chest. "You're going to be an amazing father, Grimm."

"And you're going to be an amazing mommy," Grimmjow replied with a huge smirk.

Ichigo reached out and punched Grimmjow hard in the arm, making the larger male yelp in pain. "You're an asshole, Grimm! I'm a man, dammit. I'm no mommy."

"Ya have my cubs in your womb," Grimmjow reminded. "That makes ya a mommy."

"No way! I still have a dick, don't I? No vagina. So we are both fathers."

"Ya have a man womb, doesn' make ya any less of a man. But it does make ya a mommy."

"Fuck you!" Ichigo yelled and punched Grimmjow again, even harder this time around.

"Jesus, Ichigo, calm down, I was just teasin'," Grimmjow mumbled. "You're bein' way harsh right now." He frowned at his mate, unsure of what was wrong. "Ya feelin' okay?"

Ichigo crossed his arms across his belly and looked away. "I'm fine."

From out of nowhere Grimmjow snaked his arms around Ichigo's large abdomen and pulled him close to him. When Ichigo whipped his head back around and gave Grimmjow a death glare Grimmjow smiled and lowered himself between Ichigo's legs. He pulled up Ichigo's shirt, exposing his belly and Ichigo tried to fight him off.

"Stop, Grimm! Knock it off!" Ichigo protested.

But Grimmjow didn't stop. He placed his nose against Ichigo's belly and then softly kissed it once, twice and a third time. "A kiss for all ma cubs," he whispered against Ichigo's stomach. He nuzzled it gently and then rested his ear and cheek against it. "Ya little ones need ta stop messin' with ya papa's emotions. He's gonna end up killin' me before we can even meet!" He paused to look up at Ichigo's face, whose expression had gone from livid to surprised. So, Grimmjow continued to speak to the unborn cubs. "I can't wait ta see ya little ones. I know ya will love ya mom – er – papa, Ichi. He's tha best. And I'm Grimm. I am your papa, too. I'll teach ya how to fight and protect ya family and friends. And ya will love all your aunts and uncles here. We can't wait to see ya guys!"

Ichigo was smiling now, tears welling in his eyes. "Grimm . . ." He threaded his fingers through the soft blue hair of his lover. He tugged at it, pulling Grimmjow's face to his, their lips pressing lightly together in the sweetest of kisses. Grimmjow quickly deepened the kiss and then licked Ichigo's bottom lip, asking to be let in. Ichigo surrendered to Grimmjow's tongue and he moaned softly as Grimmjow's tongue slithered inside to greet his own.

Grimmjow eased the very pregnant Ichigo back and laid him down on the bed. He climbed on top of him carefully, not wanting to hurt his mate. His lips met Ichigo's neck and he bit down gently before licking and kissing it, drawing more moans from Ichigo. The orange-haired man's hands caressed Grimmjow's back and then they traced lower, he gripped Grimmjow's buttocks with both hands and squeezed hard, making Grimm groan into Ichigo's neck.

"Fuck, I want ya," Grimmjow growled. He started to help Ichigo out of his shirt and then looked at him hungrily.

Ichigo suddenly felt ugly and uncomfortable now that his huge belly was fully exposed. "Ugh, but I'm so big and gross! How can you stand to look at me like this?" He frowned and tried to wiggle away.

Placing both hands on Ichigo's cheeks, Grimmjow held Ichigo's face in place so he could look at him directly. "I don' think you're gross. Not at all. You're fuckin' beautiful, Ichi. No matter if you're pregnant or not. I think you're so amazing, and cute, and sexy. So don' think that. I love ya."

Ichigo's response was to kiss Grimmjow fiercely and to bring him back down to his lips. Ichigo bucked his hips and ground his erection into Grimmjow's crotch which had a large bulge in the front from Grimmjow's own hard-on. Groaning, Grimmjow started to undo his pants. It didn't take long before he parted the kiss to pull of his pants and underwear, his large cock springing free from its restraints. Then he set his sights on Ichigo's loose-fitting sweat pants. One quick tug and they were gone and tossed to the floor. Then the boxers joined them a second later. Crawling back on to the bed, Grimmjow parted Ichigo's legs wide. He crawled between them and licked up Ichigo's hard shaft, tasting the salty pre-cum that had been working its way down to his sac. Ichigo's head flew back and he moaned deeply as Grimmjow took him into his mouth. His fingers dug into the bed sheets, clinging tightly as pleasure took over.

"Damn," Ichigo panted. "Grimm…"

Grimmjow smiled around the cock in his mouth, loving to hear his lover say his name so sensually. He quickened his pace, bringing Ichigo's member in and out of his mouth as he cupped his balls. Ichigo began to lift his hips off the mattress in time with Grimmjow's mouth, making him take more inside of his mouth. When Ichigo began to quiver beneath him, Grimmjow knew Ichigo was close, so he removed his mouth. The suction made a loud pop and Grimmjow licked his lips.

The redhead was panting and his face was flushed. He looked up at Grimmjow with his chocolate brown eyes half-mast. He was drunk with lust, and Grimmjow wanted to take him over the edge. Slowly, he rolled Ichigo onto his side and then positioned himself behind his lover. Quickly he grabbed the lube from the bedside table and lathered up his member before inserting two fingers into Ichigo's puckered entrance. Ichigo cried out, both from pain and from pleasure. Grimmjow knew he should have started with one finger, but he was just too wound up and tired from waiting. He wanted release and he knew Ichigo did too. He pushed his fingers into Ichigo slowly at first but the quickening his speed. He scissored his two fingers, stretching the muscles wider with each shove. When Ichigo began to shove himself hard against Grimmjow's hand he knew it was time. Grimmjow pulled his fingers out and then positioned himself quickly. He took hold of his own weeping cock and aligned himself with Ichigo's stretched hole and slowly pushed inside. Ichigo moaned into the mattress as he felt Grimmjow's head probe him.

Once Grimmjow was fully seated inside of Ichigo he waited as the walls around him pulsed from the intrusion. He was giving Ichigo time to adjust, knowing that even though this was nowhere near their first time, it was still a shock for him. After a moment or two Ichigo moaned a word that sounded like "go" and Grimmjow slowly pulled himself out, drawing a long, audible breath from Ichigo's lips. Grimmjow then entered him again, faster this time.

"Ohh, Ichi," Grimmjow said through clenched teeth. "Ya feel so good!" He held on to Ichigo's hips as he continued to thrust in and out of him.

"Mmm, harder, Grimm," Ichigo breathed. He gasped when Grimmjow's thrusts grew quicker and fiercer. He stroked Ichigo's prostate with his head and made Ichigo lose his mind in bliss. Ichigo pushed his butt out as far as he could to make Grimmjow go deeper inside. He began to clench his muscles hard, his release was close. The orgasm that was building inside was strong and it was going to make him plummet hard and fast. Ichigo wanted it, he wanted it now. "I'm g-gonna.."

Grimmjow knew Ichigo was on the brink of orgasm, and it drove him wild. He too was close, and he pumped himself in and out of Ichigo as hard as he could. Ichigo's soft walls gripped Grimmjow's cock like a vice and then Ichigo cried out his lover's name as he released his seed on the bed. Grimmjow followed Ichigo into a state of bliss only a moment later, the hold was so strong, milking Grimmjow for all he was worth. He groaned and bit into Ichigo's shoulder as he rode out his orgasm to the very end.

Sighing, he pulled out of Ichigo and collapsed beside him, rolling over on to his back. He stared up at the ceiling and panted hard. "Fuck Ichi, that was so good!" He waited for Ichigo's agreement, or approval, but when he got no response he looked over. His orange haired loved was already snoozing. Grimmjow smiled and got up to get a towel to clean them both off. Once that was done, he found himself behind Ichigo again, this time cuddling up against him before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Grimmjow were both naked and sleeping in each other's arms when morning came. The rest of the family was up and already moving about the home, cleaning and cooking. But when some unexpected visitors snuck in from the back of the house, nobody noticed. The visitors were not interested in the others; they sought the two who were missing.<p>

Quickly and swiftly, Rukia and Renji ran down the hall. They were following a trace of Ichigo's reiatsu and it led them here, to this house. When they found the doorway that they knew Ichigo was behind, they didn't bother to knock. They looked at each other, nodded once, and kicked in the door.

* * *

><p><strong>** AN: I know, I suck for leaving off right there. And I also suck for taking so freaking long to update. I'm so sorry everyone, I don't know what happened. I kinda got stuck reading other fanfiction, and also reading some books. I just didn't feel like writing. But I also didn't have the heart to give up on this story… I love it too much. And I love all of you, my loyal readers and fans! Your replies make me so happy! And every time I get an email saying someone added it to their favorites or watch list that makes me smile. You guys fuckin' rock! Please do not give up on me or this story! I will do my best to keep up and make you all happy and provide a good read. Please continue to read and to review. Your thoughts are always appreciated!**

**Also, if you have any ideas for names for the cubs – please let me know! Comment or PM me. :D Cause, honestly, I don't have any ideas for the names yet.**

**Heehee, I'm so excited to write the birthing. :] Not too much longer until Ichigo is ripe and ready for babies! ****


	9. Chapter 9

**Mating Season**

**Chapter Nine**

**By Lochness Nessie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of its characters.**

**Warnings: The usual. :D**

* * *

><p>Rukia and Renji nodded to each other, they knew this was where Ichigo has been. They could sense his reiatsu behind this door. They both kicked in the door at the same time, expecting Ichigo to be chained up and badly beaten on the other side. They did not expect to find a naked Grimmjow in bed with a very naked and very large Ichigo, who were both groggy looking and starting to sit up in the huge bed.<p>

"Wha' tha fuck?" Grimmjow growled, rubbing his eye with one hand. He was most certainly not a morning person.

Ichigo's eyes were barely open when he looked over to the doorway, expecting it to be Nel who frequently barged in like this, demanding attention. His eyes popped wide open when he saw his two best shinigami friends. "Rukia? Renji?" He asked, baffled.

"Ichigo! We finally found you!" Rukia cried out.

"Holy shit, Ichigo! You're naked!" Renji yelled, pointing to his friend.

Ichigo remembered that his friend was right and instantly threw the sheets over his lower half, also making sure Grimm was covered as well.

"And what the fuck are you doin' in bed with that espada trash?" Renji asked, raising a tattooed eyebrow. He took a few steps closer to his friend, one hand on the hilt of Zabimaru, ready for a fight.

"Uh, Renji…" Ichigo started to say, but then his over-eager friend continued with the questioning.

"And why are you so fat?"

"Oh, well you s-"Ichigo started.

"It's only been about four months since we last saw you, how could you have gained so much weight?"

Rukia only kept looking between Renji and Ichigo, unable to say anything. She was waiting to hear what Ichigo had to say, though even she knew Renji was being very harsh. Nobody wanted to hear about their weight gain – nobody.

"Renji, I'm –"

"Oh shit, don't tell me this is some Hansel and Gretel crap, this piece of shit is fattening you up and gonna shove you in an oven and eat your soul!"

"Hey, no, Renji!"

"That's what those fuckers do to gain power, Ichi, we both know that!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP RENJI!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs. When the room was silent and everyone's eyes were wide, Ichigo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Renji, I'm not fat. I'm pregnant."

Renji choked a laugh. "The hell you are! 'Cause I'm Mickey Mouse. Come on, we'll get you some training and put you on a diet, you'll be fine. Let's get the fuck back home."

"He's serious, dipshit," Grimmjow growled, getting up from the bed. He stalked over to the loud, tattooed redhead and glared down at him. Grimmjow may only have been an inch or two taller than Renji, but with the anger in Grimmjow's eyes it didn't matter, he looked fierce and scary as hell. "Ichigo is carryin' my cubs. And don' you DARE think ya are gonna take him anywhere."

Rukia looked at her friend who was still in bed and then rushed over to his side. "Ichigo! Tell the truth; are you pregnant with this Espada's children?" Her eyes were pleading that he says no, though she was really betting he was indeed pregnant, judging by his figure. When Ichigo nodded, Rukia hung her head. "What now, Ichigo? How can we go back? You'll likely be executed; for sure the young will be put to death, for being the offspring of a hollow."

Shaking his head, Ichigo replied, "I'm not going back there."

"What did you just say?!" Renji barked. He sprinted to the bedside, next to Rukia, waiting for more to the story.

"I'm not going back to the soul society," Ichigo said simply. "I can't. My place is here now. Plus, Rukia's right – they would kill me, and my cubs." Ichigo shrugged. "I am mated with Grimm, this is my home. I'm going to have kids soon, and I can't just abandon them."

Grimmjow appeared next to his mate, wrapping a strong arm around his shoulders and pulling him into his chest. "I won' let ya try ta take him. He _wants _ta be here." Grimmjow's protective instincts were heightened from the fact that he was soon to be a father. He wouldn't let anything harm those cubs, not now and not ever. Arrancars were lucky to get pregnant, especially if the one carrying them lasted to term and ended in live births. They would do anything to make sure it stays that way. Ichigo's pregnancy was going so well, he wouldn't let anything jeopardize it.

Renji sighed and brushed a hand through his crimson locks. "So you're really pregnant?" Grimmjow handed him the ultrasound picture and when Renji looked at it closely, he knew it was the truth. He felt light headed and slightly nauseous. He shoved the photo at Rukia and sat down on the floor quickly. "Oh man… this is fucked up."

Rukia couldn't help but smile. "You're going to be a dad, Ichigo!" The excitement in her voice was that of a child who just found out they're going to have a little brother or sister. "Can I be the aunt? Please?!"

Ichigo laughed at his short, dark-haired friend. He should have known that Rukia would be on his side. "Of course, Rukia." He smiled and then leaned over and pulled her into a light hug. "It's good to see you again, both of you." He looked at Renji. "Though, you're being a dick right now, Renji." He punched the lieutenant's arm softly, like friends do when they say the punch line of a joke.

Grimmjow growled and pulled Ichigo away from the small girl. "What tha hell took ya so long to come fer him anyhow?" Ichigo turned his attention to his friend, curious as well as to why nobody had come sooner to look for him. He had been missing for four months, they had to have noticed.

"Captain Yammamoto wouldn't let us go," Renji replied quietly. He looked at Ichigo with and apologetic gaze. "We tried, Ichi, we did. I even begged Byakuya for help. But they said that once you'd gone to Hueco Mundo, it was too dangerous for us. He said he would get a rescue squad together, but…"

Renji didn't have to finish the thought. It was old news that the head captain was not big on rescue missions. If one or two shinigami went missing, too bad for them. He'd probably even say it was their fault for being "foolish" and "wandering off". Not everyone agreed with the head captain and his rules, but he was the man in charge so going against him wouldn't be a smart move. So, they all kept quiet and said "yes sir".

Ichigo looked away and nodded, he knew it too well. Then he looked at Renji with a shit-eating grin. "Hey, Renji, you begged Byakuya, eh?" He snickered. "You know you didn't have to get on your knees for him just to save lil old me. Or maybe it was just an excuse to suck up to him. Yes, pun intended." Rukia and Ichigo burst into laughter while Renji turned red with anger and embarrassment.

Grimmjow smiled wide, his canines gleaming in the light. "I always thought ya had a thing for yer captain!" He chuckled as Renji snapped his head at him.

"Shut your mouth, Espada!" This only made everyone laugh harder. "Oh fuck all of you! It's not like that!"

"Oh sure," Ichigo said between breaths. "It's totally platonic. Just captain and vice-captain." He raised his eyebrows quickly, twice. "I see how you look at him with the lust in your eyes! You're nasty! You're going to get in big trouble with the head captain for that! I can see it now, him slamming his cane and yelling 'insubordination!' Then he uses his zampakto to burn both of you to a crisp!"

"You're one to talk! You fucked the enemy! _And_ you're knocked up!" Renji spat.

Rukia felt that this was not just the usual fighting between these two, this was getting serious. She had to break it up before they ended up in an actual battle. "Okay, everyone stop. Calm down, let's stop teasing each other."

Renji looked away at the doorway. How dare Ichigo bring Byakuya into this! Though he knew his friends were right, he _did_ have a thing for his captain. A big thing, but there was no way he would admit it. No. Way. Sure, he'd kill for a night alone with Byakuya and he wished and prayed that Byakuya reciprocated even a smidgen of what he felt for Byakuya. All this thinking was making his cheeks flush again. "Aw, hell," he growled before turning back to look at his friends, and Grimmjow. "So what's the plan? You know, for the kids and all?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head and pondered that question. "Uhh, well I'm delivering here, of course. Szayel has been monitoring me throughout my pregnancy. He knows more about that crap since he is an Arrancar and he is a scientist. But as far as after that? I dunno, I guess I'll stay here with Grimm. And we'll do the family thing." He looked over at his blue-haired mate and nuzzled his chest, leaning into him when Grimmjow put his arms around Ichigo.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo from her spot on the floor, where she'd sat down. "Does your father know?"

"Fuck," Ichigo paled. "I never thought about telling him, really. I know that sounds bad. But, I just don't think he'd take it well. I am a guy, and I've having kids with another guy. Who is an Espada. That's not so kosher with a lot of people, probably not even him." He looked almost sad, as if he wish his father were here to help him. He had surely helped his wife through the pregnancies for himself and his twin sisters; it would be nice to be with someone who knew more from that perspective than a scientist's point of view. Nobody here had gone through a pregnancy yet, Ichigo and Grimmjow were the first pair of mates who had conceived.

"I say fuck it, and tell him," Renji smiled at his orange-haired pal. He gave a thumbs-up sign. "I got your back if he hulks out, bro."

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at Renji for using the term "bro". It was too funny. He nodded as he thought about his situation more. He did want his father to be here, and to know his grandchildren. So, might as well give it a shot. "But, I don't wanna take the risk of traveling to the living world, I'm almost full term. Maybe, Grimm, you could go with Rukia or Renji and tell him?"

"So I can get beat up by your dad?" Grimmjow asked, glaring at Ichigo. He shook his head. "I don' think he's gonna like me too much. I did knock ya up and all."

Ichigo gave Grimmjow the puppy dog eyes and pleaded with him. "Please, Grimm, I can't go right now, and we are mated. That's a marriage license in this world. They aren't bastard children, they will have two loving parents, and he has to understand that." Ichigo leaned in and sweetly kissed Grimmjow's cheek. He put his lips next to Grimmjow's ear and whispered, "If he comes, he can help babysit. And I promise if you go do this, I will let you fuck me so hard after the cubs are born and after I heal."

Grimmjow grinned manically, liking this bargain. "You swear it?" He raised a blue eyebrow and stuck out his hand, waiting to shake on it.

"On my mother's grave," Ichigo nodded, taking Grimmjow's hand and shaking it firmly. He winked at Grimm and lazily drug his tongue across his bottom lip.

"Oh god, you guys are being gross!" Rukia said turning away; her cheeks were fire engine red from embarrassment. "Get a room!"

Grimmjow whipped his head in her direction. "You're in it, shorty!"

Rukia stuck her tongue out at Ichigo's mate and held her finger down on her cheek, showing the bright red skin on the underside of her eye like children do in grade school. It was something Rukia was known for, and Ichigo just shook his head and Grimmjow growled at the dark haired girl.

"Ya got yourself a deal, Ich," Grimmjow smirked at his lover. He leaned in and gave him a long, deep kiss and then jumped up from the bed. He was naked, but he didn't care if his lover's friends saw his manhood – he was damn proud of his birthday suit, so they can fuck off for all he cares. He was going to throw on his usual Espada uniform but then frowned at his closet. If he was going to be meeting his father-in-law and telling him to prepare to be a grandfather, he should probably dress up and make himself liked. He did, after all, want to come back for his end of the bargain, and to do so he must still be in one piece.

Grimmjow decided on some black slacks, which Ichigo didn't even know Grimmjow owned, and a dark blue button down shirt that was very sleek and fitting for Grimm. It really brought out his piercing blue eyes, not to mention his hair. Ichigo had to say, the way he left the top two buttons open to show his collar bone made him mouth-wateringly sexy. Running a hand through his messy blue locks, Grimmjow turned around and nodded to Renji.

"Come on Red, Shorty, let's go get gramps!"

* * *

><p><strong>** Well. I hope you all liked this chapter. A bit too much filler maybe? I still liked Renji and his fat talk, though. :] and ho mans. I can't wait to add in Ishin. :D And of course, for babies! Thank you so much to everyone who commented and who left name suggestions for the babies! I'm not going to give anything away yet about the cubs, but I REALLY appreciate the suggestions. If you still have some, there is still time! ;) And thanks to all my recurring commentators and readers who watch for updates. You all make me so happy with your lovely words and praise!**<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Mating Season**

**Chapter Ten**

**By Lochness Nessie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of its characters.**

**Warnings: The usual. :D**

Renji, Rukia and Grimmjow were walking down the street which Ichigo lived on. Grimmjow was in far too deep now; there was no way he could get out of this. He was starting to feel nervous. This was his cubs' grandfather, he had to make sure he got Mr. Kurosaki's blessing. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. This would be the cubs' only grandparents – since Grimmjow didn't have parents around. In fact, he never knew them. It wasn't uncommon for parents to leave their young not long after their birthing. It was more uncommon for them to stay by their children actually. Staying with children meant more possibilities for their own demise. Once cubs were born and could essentially gather their own food they would leave their cubs behind. Sometimes the cubs lived, more often than not they didn't. That's how life was in Hueco Mundo.

"So, Red," Grimmjow started to say. "Ichigo's dad… what is he like?"

Renji turned to Grimmjow and smirked. "Crazy." He laughed and was punched in the arm by Rukia who continued, "He's a little nuts, but he's a good guy. He's a doctor in this world. He loves his family." She smiled at Grimmjow; she knew he must be getting cold feet. It was never an easy situation when you're going to be telling the in-laws that they're expecting grandchildren on the very first meeting with them. "I don't think he'll murder you, Grimmjow. He'll be too excited to know he's going to be a grandfather." She added.

Grimmjow glared at the short shinigami girl. "I ain't worried 'bout him killin' me."

"You're a bad liar," Rukia grinned at the blue-haired arrancar. "In any case, we're here." She stopped in front of the Kurosaki Clinic, which was also the Kurosaki house. Ichigo's father ran his on small clinic that the family lived above. His father was a good doctor, and he could perform many different tasks, but he chose to run his own clinic which was more like an urgent care than anything more serious. Though occasionally they would get a scary case come through the door and then they'd have to stabilize the patient and call an ambulance to take them to a hospital for more in-depth care. Ichigo and his sisters would sometimes help out in the clinic; they knew a lot more about healthcare than any of their friends and could be a makeshift nurse if needed.

Grimmjow looked at the clinic and took a deep breath, puffing out his chest before he reached out and pushed the doorbell. He held his breath as he waited for the door to open, and when it did he slowly let it out before greeting the small black-haired girl who wore the same scowl that his mate frequently gave him. "Hello."

The small girl raised an eyebrow while she managed to keep the glare still piercing Grimmjow. "Hi. Can I help you?" Her eyes flashed to see Renji and Rukia and her expression softened a little. "Rukia, Renji, you're back. Where's Ichigo? Did you find him yet? And who the hell is this?" She nodded her head in Grimmjow's direction as she questioned the shinigami.

"Karin, it's good to see you again," Rukia smiled warmly. "Can we come in and talk? Maybe to your father first?"

Karin nodded and stepped aside, letting the three into the home. She led them into the kitchen and offered them drinks. She then left the room to go get her father. The three of them sat awkwardly at the kitchen table, thinking of what was about to happen.

Ishiin bust into the room and threw himself on his knees beside Rukia's chair, grabbing her hands in a pleading motion. "Rukia do not tell me my beloved Ichigo has been killed in battle!" He wailed. "Is that why you have come? To tell me my boy is gone?!" Tears were falling from his eyes like rivers as he flailed about like a distraught child or monkey. He ran to a large poster of a smiling orange-haired woman and threw his arms on it, continuing to sob against her large face.

Rukia's eyes were wide and she gulped. "N-no sir, Ichigo is not dead! He is alive and well!"

"Oh thank you sweet Kami!" Ishiin bellowed. He wiped his eyes and sucked the snot running down from his nose back in with a loud, wet snort. Then looked at the three visitors sitting at his table. "Then where is my son? And why are you all here? Why is my Ichigo not here?" He looked at the newest, unknown visitor and he lunged at him, his index finger pointing at him, only an inch from his face. "You, Blue, who are you?! What brings you to the Kurosaki household?!" He only waited a second before yelling again. "TALK, DAMN YOU!"

Grimmjow decided now was as good a time as it would be to spill the beans. That was why he was here after all. He stood up from his chair and offered his hand to Ichigo's father. He tried his best to smile without letting it turn to his usual evil smirk. Geeze, this whole being nice to strangers thing was hard. This guy was nuts, and he was technically his in-law now. "I am Grimmjow Jagerjacques. I was once th' 6th Espada, but since your son beat ta crap outta Aizen and had 'im imprisoned eternally, I am just an Arrancar. Ichigo is my mate."

Ishiin had shook Grimmjow's hand during the introduction but once the word "mate" touched his ears he gripped Grimmjow's hand so tight it made the blue-haired man wince. "You're WHAT?" He squinted his eyes shut and his other hand balled tightly into a fist at his side.

Grimmjow repeated himself slowly. "I'm Ichigo's mate. We are a bonded couple. It's th' equivalent of marriage in your world." He gulped quickly and didn't wait before adding on the rest of the story. "An' we're gonna be fathers soon. You're gonna have grandkids."

"I'm going to be WHAT?" Ishiin turned bright red in anger. He looked like he was going to explode into thousands of angry pieces. He let go of Grimmjow's hand and both fists were right in front of his stomach, clenched and ready for action.

"Ichigo is pregnant, with three cubs," Grimmjow explained. "They're mine. He'll deliver soon. He wanted ya ta be there for him when he does. He wanted me ta introduce myself ta ya, and he wants me ta bring ya back with me to our home."

Suddenly, the anger dropped off of Ishiin's face. He ran back to the large poster of a beautiful, smiling, red-haired woman that was hanging on the kitchen wall. He threw his arms up against it and started to weep again. "Masaki! Our baby boy is expecting his own babies! Why can't you be here to hold them?! Masakiiiiiii! What ever will I do?! That boy is pregnant! And the father is another man! TWO MEN, MASAKI!" He sobbed against the glass that protected the large poster. He started to pet where her hair was, making like he was comforting her.

"Shut up, goat-face!" Karin, Ichigo's black-haired sister, was back in the room and now yelling at her father. She slapped his face and glared at him. "All your wailing is annoying! Be an adult will you!"

"Karin! Don't hit papa!" Ishiin cried with his classic pouty face. He tried to hug his daughter but she smacked him again, yelling at him to knock it off.

Now Ichigo's other sister, Karin's twin, Yuzu was in the room. She was pulling her twin away from her father who was overreacting, as usual. "Did I hear Ichigo is having children?" Yuzu asked in her sweet voice as she hugged her father.

"Yes, Yuzu-chan, your brother is carrying cubs!" Rukia chirped. She smiled at the brown-haired girl warmly. She knew Yuzu would also share her excitement and want to be able to spoil the little ones.

Yuzu beamed at Rukia. "That's so exciting! Oh my goodness, when!? I want to make them outfits!"

"Do you not think this is weird as hell, Yuzu? Wait, what do you mean _cubs_?" Karin asked.

Grimmjow ran his hand through his blue locks. "Umm, my release form is a panther, and since I'm th' alpha they'll be called cubs after my hollow's form. So ya, cubs it is. There are three o' them. So far we know it's one boy, one girl. The other didn't wanna show us what it is on th' ultrasound."

Yuzu grinned and hugged her black-haired twin tightly. "We're going to be aunts, Karin!" She giggled as Karin groaned and tried to swallow this news. "Oh this will be amazing! I love babies!" Yuzu was clearly the happiest one with the news.

Ishiin brushed himself off. He now had a serious expression on his face. "Now, Grimm-kitty, how is my son? Has he been taken care of during the prenatal period? That is very important you see, in all pregnancies. And how far along is he? What is the birth plan?" Ishiin Kurosaki had slipped into doctor mode now.

Grimmjow growled low in his throat at the new and horrible nickname he'd received. He wanted to punch the fucker out but he knew better than to punch his father-in-law on their first meeting. He'd let it slide, this time. "Ichigo is almost full term. We can't be sure of th' length of the pregnancy since it's a mixed breed set o' cubs. But he's been taken care of, fo' sure. He's been restin' a lot and eatin' a lot. He's been gettin' checkups from our scientist we have at home livin' with us."

Rukia looked up at Ishiin and added, "I think Ichigo wanted you to be there for the birth, Mr. Kurosaki." She smiled at the man who'd always been kind to her. "He wants you to come visit and see his cubs when they're born. And his sisters too." She winked at the twins.

Yuzu looked excited and Karin looked shocked and slightly scared. They both turned to their father who just nodded slowly. "Can we all go, papa? Please?!" Yuzu begged.

"Yes, my sweet, darling Yuzu. We shall go see your brother and be there when he delivers my grandchildren," Ishiin smiled.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was curled up in bed on his side, waiting for his mate to return. He was curious as to how the meeting with his father had gone. He really hoped his dad hadn't tried to kill Grimmjow.<p>

There had been a dull ache in Ichigo's lower back for the past few hours, right after Grimmjow left. He hadn't wanted to even move, let alone get out of bed. He had to go to the bathroom, but he waited for his mate to come home so he could be carried out of the bed. The thought of trying to stand on his own was painful and he didn't feel like his feet could carry him at this point. The pain wasn't unbearable, but it was nagging and it got worse the more he tried to move about or roll over in bed.

He groaned as he felt his bladder get kicked by one of the cubs. It almost made him release it and wet the bed. Boy, wouldn't that be humiliating? He whined softly, counting the minutes that went by.

"Ichiiiiiiigoooooooooooooo!" A loud and very familiar voice boomed from the hall. He knew his father had arrived. Great, just what he needed – to be worked up right now. "My son where are you?!" He then heard Grimmjow tell him to follow him, and then he waited only another moment before his mate came into the bedroom.

"Grimm," Ichigo smiled warmly at his blue-haired lover. "You're home."

Grimmjow smiled back. "Yeah, I'm home, Ichi." He went over to the bed and kissed Ichigo's forehead softly. "And I brought your family."

Ishiin burst into the room and over to the bed, shoving Grimmjow out of the way so that he could tightly hug his son. "I have come for you my son! And for the birthing of my grandchildren!" He let go of Ichigo for a moment to look at him. "Well, you sure a pregnant. You're as big as your mother was with the twins!" He smiled proudly at the thought of his beloved Masaki.

Ichigo grinned at his silly father and nodded. "I'm glad you're here, dad." He winced and grabbed his side. "Ahh," he groaned.

Grimmjow jumped back in front of Ishiin, this time not caring about manners, he needed to see his mate. "Is somethin' wrong, Ichi? Ya okay?" He saw Ichigo clutching his side. "Is it your side?"

Ichigo nodded. "My back has been aching… and the cubs are really kicking the crap out of me. I have to pee like a race horse!" He groaned and looked up to Grimmjow. "Help me up Grimm? I wanna go to the bathroom before I wet myself."

Grimmjow put an arm around Ichigo's back and the other underneath his bottom. He didn't even hesitate with Ichigo's weight before he pulled him up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom carrying the orange-haired man bridal style. Ichigo yelped in his arms as he was kicked again.

He let Ichigo down in front of the toilet, and waited for him to get his footing after he placed a hand on the counter for support before he backed away. He kissed Ichigo's cheek. "I'll be right outside, holler when ya need me." He left Ichigo to do his thing and closed the door softly, standing right on the other side, as promised.

He smiled at his father-in-law who was still in shock at the size of his son's belly. The two sisters had come into the room and waited to see their brother and they talked excitedly to Ishiin about what the cubs would look like and all the outfits they would dress them in. Karin said she was going to teach all of them to play soccer no matter if they liked it or not. Yuzu wanted to teach the little girl how to bake and cook. Ishiin said he wanted to do all their checkups, he wouldn't trust anyone else touching his precious grandchildren.

A blood-curdling scream came from behind the bathroom door followed by a crash. Grimmjow growled and threw the door open as fast as he could, rushing inside. Ishiin was quick to follow behind Grimmjow, needing to know what was happening to his son. They found Ichigo on the floor, curled up around his belly, clutching it in pure agony. His forehead had a cut on it that was bleeding; he had hit it on the counter during his fall. Tears were budding in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow cried. "Are you okay? Is it the cubs?!" He put his hand under Ichigo's neck and supported him to lift him off the cold tile floor.

Ichigo groaned. "They're… squirming… and god, dammit! It feels like they're trying to rip me apart!" He clenched his teeth and writhed on the floor in pain.

Grimmjow turned around and noticed that Nel and Harribel had entered the room. He yelled to them, "Get Szayel! NOW!" They nodded and took off running down the hall. He turned back to Ichigo and kissed his cheek. "We're gettin' ya help, Ichi, hang on."

Ishiin pushed into the room. "We need to make sure the cubs are fine after that fall. Ichigo did you fall on your belly?" He put his hands gently on Ichigo's stomach and felt around for any signs of damage. He looked at Ichigo as he nodded.

"I think I mostly fell on my side, but I could have bumped it," Ichigo replied. He groaned in pain again, grabbing Grimmjow's wrist and digging his nails into the skin.

Szayel appeared in the room and Ishiin stepped aside after asking if he was the healer in this world. Szayel nodded and approached Ichigo. He felt the belly of Ichigo and felt the cubs moving frantically inside him. He looked up at Grimmjow. "We need to get him to the lab. We need to check the babies' heart rates. I think it's time to get them out of there."

Grimmjow carried Ichigo in his arms from the room as the four of the headed to the lab. Ishiin told the girls to stay put for now, they would deliver news as soon as they found anything out. He hugged them both and they yelled good luck to Ichigo who moaned a thank you.

Once Ichigo was on the exam table and hooked up to the monitors Szayel began to look at the readings. Before he could say anything Ishiin chimed in, "the third one down, its heart rate is too slow."

Szayel looked over to the large man and raised an eyebrow. "You're a doctor, aren't you?" When Ishiin nodded Szayel smiled. "Good, I need another set of hands on this one." He looked at Ichigo. "Ichi, it's time to get this show on the road, we're going to open your stomach region and perform a cesarean and get those cubs out. One of their heart rates is falling, we have to intervene."

Ichigo gripped Grimmjow's hand tightly and nodded, agreeing with them. "Help them!" He said through clenched teeth. He looked up at his father. "You're gonna help deliver, dad?" Ishiin nodded to his son and smiled. "Good," Ichigo sighed.

Szayel began grabbing all the tools he needed. Prepping the other room that was attached to this exam room with scalpels and sterilization solution. He grabbed pain medications and started wheeling in small incubators into the room. He looked at Ichigo once he was done with all the equipment transferring.

"Are you ready, Ichigo?" Szayel asked quietly. Ichigo nodded once. The pink-haired Arrancar then looked at Grimmjow. "You can choose to be in the room or outside." Ichigo looked up at him with his chestnut brown eyes pleading at him to stay.

Grimmjow nodded and clenched Ichigo's hand tightly. "I'm stayin' with ya Ichi. I'll be by ya side the whole time."

"All right then, let's do this," Ishiin said quickly, suiting up in a surgical gown. He scrubbed his hands and wrists, making sure to pay attention to all the details of his hands, fingernails and knuckles. He washed off and held his hands up. He was going to deliver his grandbabies, and he couldn't be prouder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry this took so dang long to write and upload. I did about half of it in one sitting about a week or two ago...but I've been so busy with school and work. This didn't exactly come out the way I wanted, but I guess it's okay. I did always want Ishiin in on the delivery and originally I was going to have Grimm chicken out and wait outside the OR, but I figured its best that daddy is present, even in the gore.**

**Thank you all for your loyalty. Thank you for waiting and for commenting. You all rock! Babies come in the next chapter. I love you all! Please keep reading and reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mating Season**

**Chapter Eleven**

**By Lochness Nessie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of its characters.**

**Warnings: Profanity, blood, childbirth.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo was stripped down to nothing, his clothes removed since they would only get in the way during the operation. He had a blanket covering his legs and his genitals but his chest and stomach were exposed. Ishiin had placed a privacy screen around his upper chest so that Ichigo could not see himself being gutted while the babies were being removed, this would make sure Ichigo would not become distressed at the sight of his blood and guts. Grimmjow was holding Ichigo's hand tightly, standing by his head and neck area, not looking below the screen either. Ichigo looked nervous and slightly pale, Grimmjow also looked scared.<p>

"It's gonna be okay Ichi," Grimmjow whispered down to Ichigo. He smiled lightly. "We're gonna get to see our cubs! And your dad is here. He won't let anythin' happen to them."

Ichigo gulped, but nodded. Grimmjow was right, his dad would not let harm come their way if at all possible. He was a good doctor, and Ichigo believed in him.

Ichigo was given a shot into his spinal cord of anesthetic; this would numb the pain or at least hopefully dull it to almost nothing. Then he was prepped with iodine around his belly, where the incisions would be made. Ishiin was to Ichigo's left side, he had a small tray with clamps, scalpels, forceps, suture utensils for closure and some cleaning agents on it. Szayel was to his right, and he also had a similar tray with the same. They both looked at the parents who nodded. Ichigo was hooked up to fetal monitors as well as monitors for his own blood pressure, heart rate and blood oxygen levels.

Ishiin placed a scalpel to the lower part of Ichigo's baby bump, Grimmjow clamped his eyes shut and let out a deep breath. "Here we go, Ichigo," Ishiin said softly. He seemed so much more in control of himself when he was acting as a doctor. He didn't have silly outbursts or flail about and he did not talk to Ichigo as though he was five. If the situation wasn't so serious right now he would have thanked his father for not being an idiot, but he was too scared right now to even consider starting anything. Grimmjow clamped his hand tighter around Ichigo's and opened his eyes, staring into Ichigo's lovely chocolate brown eyes, keeping his focus on his mate rather than the scalpel biting into his lover's stomach.

Ichigo thankfully could not feel the pain of his skin being cut open so precisely. He did feel pressure as something he assumed were hands started to press around inside of his gut. They were probably looking for his uterus-like organ where the babies were growing. Soon there was a pulling and tearing sensation as pressure was suddenly increased and then quickly relieved. Ichigo's eyes flashed around to his father, who he could barely see over the curtain over his belly, who still had a determined look on his face. Then he looked back to Grimmjow, who was still gazing at him with blue eyes full of admiration and wonder. The fatherhood thing was really hitting him hard right now, Ichigo thought. Only a few more minutes and he would be holding his new cubs.

There was a quick pop sound and then a small wail. The sounds of the newborn's cries were strong and loud and Ichigo couldn't be more proud. He wanted to reach out for the baby but Grimmjow held his hand tight and shook his head, telling him he needed to wait while the doctors checked the infant over.

"I have a grandson!" Ishiin exclaimed proudly. He began to wipe off the blood and remnants of the embryotic fluid from the small cub. Turning to Grimmjow he smiled. "Grimmjow, would you like to do the honors of cutting your son's umbilical cord?" Grimmjow looked at Ichigo as if asking permission, and when he received a nod he turned back to his father-in-law. Taking a pair of medical scissors he was instructed on where the cut could be made. Ichigo heard the scissors snap and then Grimmjow sighed with relief knowing he didn't screw anything up. He glanced at the small, wrapped figure in Ishiin's arms and smiled, he longed to snatch his cub and hold him but before he could Ishiin turned away. He then proceeded with the typical procedures of weighing the newborn and checking his vital signs.

Grimmjow turned back to Ichigo, avoiding the grisly scene of Ichigo's open abdomen. He grinned at his mate. "I couldn't see much yet, Ichi, but he's beautiful, I know it." He grabbed Ichigo's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly.

Then there was more pressure and another great pull. Another pop as the fluid was sucked out of the newborn's mouth with a syringe. Then a throaty, strong cry of another newborn. This of course set off the first baby crying again. Two sets of infant wails were heard making Grimmjow chuckle softly. He looked over to the pink-haired scientist who had his arms full of a wet, bloody newborn. Then he turned to Grimmjow and Ichigo and replied, "Your baby girl is here."

Ichigo smiled, and looked to Grimmjow who was looking at the newborn girl. Ichigo was so jealous of Grimmjow right now for being able to be the first parent to look at his child. He wanted those cubs in his arms right now, he wanted to see them and kiss their cheeks. He wanted to hold their little hands in his and snuggle their soft faces.

All of the sudden the room began to spin and Ichigo felt his face was on fire. He gasped for air and heard the machine next to him began to beep loudly. What was that beeping? Did it have to be so loud? He felt like he was on a water bed and on a spinning ride all at the same time. He felt slightly nauseous but more dizzy and hot. He felt his eyes start to close. Then nothing.

As soon as the monitor began to beep everyone's heads turned to it. Ichigo's monitor was showing his oxygen rate as well as blood pressure was out of whack. Ichigo was not getting enough oxygen, and Ishiin placed the newborn he'd just finished assessing in a small incubator and rushed to his son's side. He grabbed an oxygen mask and began to place it over Ichigo's nose and mouth before he turned on the gas. He looked at Grimmjow, "make sure that mask stays put!" and then he looked at the fetal monitors. The last infant's heart rate was beginning to decrease again. He looked to Szayel. "I'm going to get the last cub out, now!" He took over as the pink-haired Arrancar went to quickly do vital signs on the female cub.

"What's wrong, doc?" Grimmjow asked frantically. Ichigo's hand was limp and he did not open his eyes when Grimmjow told him to. He was worried, and what about the last cub? He tried to keep himself calm, not knowing what was happening around him.

"Ichigo is not getting enough oxygen," Szayel replied from across the surgical suite. "We had to start the oxygen so he can breathe easier. And the last cub's heart rate dropped again, it's in distress. We need to get the cub out, and probably intervene." Szayel went back to measuring the little girl cub and checking her vitals and weight.

Ishiin cut and pulled at the last cub as quickly as he could, knowing time was of the essence. If the baby couldn't breathe it was critical that they help it now. He got his hands around the cub and noticed this cub was significantly smaller than the other two were just by the feel. As he lifted it out quickly he noticed the umbilical cord was wrapped around the little one's throat twice. He quickly cut the cord and pulled it away from the parents before Grimmjow could even get a look at the cub or Ishiin's face. While he was wiping the baby's face to see the skin tone he called to Szayel, "start closing my son up! He still isn't conscious!" Szayel nodded fiercely and gently placed the newborn female into another of the incubators and headed back to the unconscious Ichigo. He quickly began to stitch the uterine walls closed and make sure everything was back in its proper place, including organs.

Grimmjow looked over to Ishiin with worry. "How come it's not cryin'? The others cried!" The blue-haired man wanted to run over and shake his father-in-law but his feet did not seem to move when he willed them to. He was so scared, what was happening? He could not lose his mate. And he didn't think he could handle the death of his cub. His mind was jumping to conclusions left and right.

Ishiin did not respond to Grimmjow, he didn't have time to explain the situation. The cub was not breathing. Its skin was a soft blue shade meaning if he intervened now it was still a good chance that it could survive. He cut the cord again and untangled it from the throat. He quickly weighed the cub, noting it was smaller than the others as he'd thought. Running to the crash cart he found equipment small enough for the little cub. He began to intubate the small newborn as quickly as he could.

Grimmjow wanted to sit down, he felt like his whole world had collapsed. He needed to know what was going on. Was Ichigo going to be okay? What about his cub? He looked down at Ichigo who looked as if he was sleeping, and tightly held his hand. Leaning over he kissed Ichigo's cheek and whispered in his ear, "It's gonna be okay, Ichigo. It'll all be okay. I promise. I love you, Ichi."

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up feeling like he'd been beat up. It felt like during the war when he'd abused his body so much during fight after fight. He felt swollen and groggy. He tried to sit up but grabbed his abdomen and clenched his teeth in pain. He looked over to his left and noticed this was not the room he remember being in last. And when did he fall asleep? He remembered his son being taken out of him, and then Szayel said his daughter arrived… but he couldn't remember the last cub. Was it a boy or girl? And… everything was blank. He should have remembered. Why couldn't he? His eyes went wide. What happened to his cubs, why were none of them here? And where was Grimmjow and his father and Szayel?<p>

"GRIMMJOOOOOW!" Ichigo cried out, feeling helpless for not having enough strength to pull himself from the bed. He didn't have to wait long, thankfully, before Grimmjow came sprinting in the room with a concerned look on his face.

"Ichi, you're awake!" Grimmjow smiled with relief. "I was wonderin' when you'd finally decide ta wake up."

"Where are my cubs?!" Ichigo growled out. He looked around again frantically.

"It's okay, Ichi, they're fine," Grimmjow replied. Then he looked away and hung his head. "Well, mostly fine."

"What the fuck does that mean, Grimmjow? Where are they? I want to see them!"

Grimmjow took a deep breath. "The first ones are okay. Perfectly normal. Healthy and happy. Boy and girl. But the third one…. Ya see, ya passed out from lack o' oxygen. And the little guy had th' same problem."

Ichigo's eyes quickly filled with tears. "It's a boy?" When Grimmjow nodded he let out a sob. "Is he okay? Did he make it?"

Grimmjow took Ichigo's hand into his. "Ichi, he's gonna be okay. He was born with th' cord 'round his neck. He wasn't breathin'. But he's been intubated – so he's getting air. They'll take him off the vent in a few days when he's stronger. He was smaller than the other ones; he needs to gain more weight, too." Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's forehead. "But he should be okay."

Ichigo took all of this information in and remained silent. He took a moment to breathe and then looked up at Grimmjow. "Can I see them?"

Grimmjow laughed. "Of course!" He didn't wait another moment before he leaned over the bed and scooped up his mate into his arms. He carried him down to the nursery room which they'd been working on building and setting up in the last weeks of the pregnancy. There were toys and gifts already placed everywhere. Ichigo's father was sitting in a rocking chair by the cribs and Grimmjow looked him in the eye. "Out." He didn't have to ask twice, or demand rather, before Ishiin got up and out of the way. Grimmjow set Ichigo down into the rocker and smiled at him. He turned to Ishiin and took a bundle from his arms before turning back to his mate.

"This was the first born, a boy," Grimmjow said softly. He placed the bundle into Ichigo's waiting arms and watched as Ichigo's face lit up with happiness and admiration.

Ichigo moved the blanket the baby was swaddled in back so that he could see his baby's face. The boy was pale skinned, and had deep brown eyes – even darker than his own. The baby grinned up at his father's face and a tiny warm hand fell on his cheek. Ichigo chuckled and kissed his son's soft cheek. He noticed there was hardly and hair on his son's large, round head. But there were a few strands of pale blue hair. Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow. "He has your hair," he laughed.

Grimmjow nodded. "Ya, but he's got yer eyes." He stepped closer to Ichigo and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ya know, we haven't named the cubs yet. We were waiting for ya." He quickly added, "Don't worry ya only been out for a couple of hours."

Ichigo grinned. "What should we name our first son, Grimm?"

"How 'bout Akiyoshi. We can call him Yoshi or Yosh for short."

"It means 'bright and good', I like it," Ichigo smiled. He looked at the small boy in his arms and nuzzled him. "Welcome, baby Yoshi."

Next up to fill Ichigo's arms was a little girl. She had bright blue eyes, similar to Grimmjow's. And her hair was a strawberry blonde color. It was not as orange as Ichigo's and for that he was grateful since he wouldn't want her to be teased as much as he was, but it was clearly his daughter. She smiled at him before she yawned and closed her eyes to sleep. Ichigo smiled at her and whispered, "Masaki. Welcome baby Masaki."

Ishiin bust into sobs from across the room, and he held the twins close. "Your mother would be so honored, Ichigo!" He mumbled about his beloved Masaki and how he wished she could be here. Yuzu comforted him and Karin just groaned at the outburst of emotions.

Grimmjow looked confused so Ichigo was the one who offered to explain. "It was my mother's name. She passed away when I was a kid. I loved her very much, and I want my daughter to carry her name."

Grimmjow leaned in and kissed Ichigo on the lips. "I think it's a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl." He kissed Masaki's small head and she wriggled her nose in her sleep as if it tickled. He looked over to his mate and then asked, "Ready to see your other son?"

Ichigo nodded. He hugged his daughter close for another few moments and then handed her to his sister, Yuzu, to hold for the time being. He was embarrassed as his father brought a wheelchair over to him. He hated the idea of having to be wheeled around like a weakling, but he wanted to see his last cub, and he didn't want to wait until he was strong enough to get their on his own two feet so he was going to swallow his pride and deal with it. He was nervous as he was pushed out of the room and wheeled down the hall to the surgical rooms. They went inside and his eyes instantly fixated on the small incubator in the center of the room. A small baby was inside, its chest moving up and down with its respirations. Ichigo bit his lip as he got closer.

Looking down at the cub he noticed it had a head full of bright blue hair. He smiled at how it looked like his lover's. He also noticed that Grimmjow was correct; this baby was much smaller than his brother and sister. He reached out and stroked the baby's chest softly; the cub stirred and moved a bit, trying to get closer to his touch. Ichigo's heart felt like it was being torn apart as the respirator made the small body jerk while it pumped oxygen into the tiny lungs. He wouldn't wish this on any parent, it hurt so badly to see his cub like this, and he didn't want this to continue much longer. He wanted his son to be with his brother and sister in the nursery, he wanted him to breathe on his own.

"H-how long do we have to keep him in here?" Ichigo asked quietly to his father. Ishiin put a strong hand on his son's shoulder, trying to comfort the new parent.

"I think maybe a couple of days. And we want to try to get his weight up a little more before he's off strict supervision," Ishiin explained. "But I am sure that he'll make it, Ichigo. We got him out in time. He just has to get stronger. And he will."

Ichigo nodded as the tears welled in his eyes again. He tried to stay positive, like everyone else, but it just hurt so bad to see his son like this. "Dad," he looked to his father behind him.

"Yeah, son?"

"Thank you," Ichigo said softly. "For everything. For being there and delivering my cubs. And for saving us." He noticed his father smile and fill up with pride as he puffed his chest out. "And I want you to name my son." Ichigo glanced to Grimmjow as if asking if this was okay, but he knew even if Grimmjow disagreed he wouldn't take the offer back. Grimmjow nodded and grinned at his father-in-law.

Ishiin smiled wide and put a hand on his chin, thinking hard for the perfect name. "Kohaku."

Ichigo stroked his cub's cheek and smiled at the small boy letting the tears fall down his cheeks. "Welcome, baby Kohaku."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well…. This was a hard chapter to write. Though I'm pleased it all seemed to flow from my brain, through my fingers and to the screen. I didn't want to wait too long before releasing this chapter to you lovely readers. And I have severely modified the original plans for the cubs and childbirth. It was originally going to be much more dramatic.. and I chickened out, I just didn't have the heart for it.**

**Thank you all for the name suggestions… A few of you suggested I name the girl after Ichigo's mom, and I loved that idea. drmona_lord suggested the name Kohaku, and I liked that so it fit. I'm not sure about Akiyoshi. I do like the nicknames Yosh and Yoshi though. I was really considering Ryuu and Shiro, but I think I liked the meaning of Akiyoshi more.**

**I can't wait to introduce the newborns to the rest of the crew. :]**

**I hope this chapter was as satisfactory as you'd all hoped. I will go into more detail of the cubs later… newborns generally look the same to me anyways… so once they get older it will be easier to describe.**

**Thank you all for your continued support! I love you all :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mating Season**

**Chapter Twelve**

**By Lochness Nessie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo was currently sleeping in the bed he shared with Grimmjow. He gave birth yesterday and he was still exhausted from the surgery and from being up almost all night with the newborn cubs. Grimmjow was also up most of the night but he was still awake and in the medical room where his smallest son lay in an incubator. He was staring at the small boy, stroking his tiny hand with one finger. It broke his heart to see his son's chest moving robotically as his lungs were filled with oxygen, but he couldn't let Ichigo see him so down. Ichigo was already so distraught about little Kohaku that he only wanted to be positive around him. He had to be strong for Ichigo, and for Kohaku.<p>

"He'll be okay," a soft voice said from the doorway making Grimmjow jump. He turned around in his chair to see Ishiin starting to walk inside the room. He came up next to the new father and put a hand on his shoulder. "I believe this little guy has some fight in him. He's got some of the strongest parents I've ever met. Not to mention a badass grandpa." He winked and smiled warmly at his new son-in-law. "So I have faith that he will pull through this. He just needs some more time to develop those lungs of his and to gain some weight. He'll be outta there in no time."

Grimmjow nodded. "Ya, you're prolly right." He sighed heavily. "I just want it ta happen soon. So he can go ta the nursery with the others, and so we don' have ta worry so much."

Ishiin nodded and replied, "I know, we all want that. But we just have to give him time." He paused. "So the other cubs aren't really tolerating the human baby formula."

"What?!" Grimmjow snapped his head to look at Ishiin so fast it's a wonder he didn't break his neck. "What do ya mean? Are they gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I think we will just have to figure something else out. I figured that the Enfamil would be what they would eat since they're part human, but they keep throwing it up. Szayel said you can eat human food but it doesn't really satisfy you arrancars?"

"Oh, ya we don' really gain any strength with that food. We just eat it cause we can, and so Ichi don' have to eat alone," Grimmjow answered. "We eat each other, well we eat lesser hollows. Ya know, weaker ones." He looked thoughtful for a minute and then continued. "Do ya think the cubs need to eat hollows?"

"It's worth a shot," Ishiin agreed with a shrug. "How do we get our hands on those?"

"I'll go hunting and get 'em some chow," Grimmjow was on his feet in a second, already headed towards the door. "I'll be back real quick, watch over the cubs for me? And Ichi?"

"Of course I will. You don't have to ask," Ishiin smiled and waved Grimmjow off. He watched the new father run out of the room. Then turning around he walked closer to the incubator and stared down at his grandson. He petted the boy's bright blue hair with his fingers and smiled. "Kohaku, you're giving your papa a good scare. Anytime you're ready, I'll be glad to move you to the nursery with your brother and sister. You'll love them, they're sweet little cubs. They miss their little brother. So you work on getting bigger and stronger, okay little man?"

* * *

><p>Grimmjow returned with a small lizard-like hollow he found not too far from their home. This type of weak little hollow wouldn't even be considered a snack for Grimmjow or any other arrancar but it might be good for the cubs. He brought it in to the nursery where the babies were with Ishiin and Szayel. He smiled at his little son who was being rocked by his grandfather. Holding up the lizard hollow he grinned and said "daddy brought some dinner!" He tore off a leg from the beast and then tried to give it to the little boy. Akiyoshi just looked at his father like he was something extremely interesting, but didn't pay the food any mind.<p>

Grimmjow brought the leg up to his mouth and made like he was munching on it theatrically. "Yum yum yum!" he cooed and smiled at the baby. Still, Akiyoshi didn't seem intrigued. Grimmjow looked over to Szayel and shrugged. "He doesn't like it," he grumbled.

"He's a newborn, you idiot, he doesn't have teeth," Szayel chuckled. He walked up to Grimmjow and the baby and shook his head. "He's not going to be able to chew anything for a while. I'm going to have to go make this into a liquid so he can ingest it."

Grimmjow scrunched up his nose. "Ew, ya mean like puree that shit? Gross." He handed the lizard off to Szayel who ran off to the lab with it. Looking to his father-in-law he asked about Kohaku and how he was holding up.

"Grimmjow, he is still fine, he's just sleeping," Ishiin smiled. "I just wanted to let him be for a bit, and decided to come see my other two grandchildren." He handed Akiyoshi to Grimmjow who happily accepted the little squirming cub into his arms. The little boy yawned and looked up into his father's face and made a small smile. Ishiin then went to Masaki's bassinette and gently lifted her up. "Ah, Masaki, my late wife, would be so proud of you and Ichi. And she'd love to be here to hold these little ones. She was great with kids, you know. Could have taught you way more than I can ever do." He looked sad as he cradled the little girl but then when she made a whimper like she might cry Ishiin let his sadness wash away. "Ah. Someone needs a change. Grimmjow you're in luck!" He grinned devilishly and laid the baby onto the changing table. "Your turn to change, my turn to watch."

Groaning, Grimmjow handed Akiyoshi back to Ishiin and approached the changing table. This was only the second diaper he would have changed since their birth, and he was dreading it. The first time he changed Akiyoshi he got peed on. He was really not looking forward to more of that nonsense. But Masaki didn't put up a fight like her brother had. She just started at Grimmjow and let him do all the work without fussing. She seemed like such a peaceful baby so far. Grimmjow was really hoping she'd stay that way. At least one would be easy going.

Grimmjow seemed to get the soiled diaper off and into the trash with no problems. Now he cleaned and powdered the baby butt and was ready to re-apply a fresh diaper. He almost put it on backwards but Ishiin stopped him. "No the ducks go in the front," Ishiin said from over his shoulder.

"What?" Grimmjow turned his head to see Ishiin smiling at him.

"The little duck pattern goes on the front, facing you, and the blank side is the back, it's bigger," Ishiin explained. Grimmjow was a little slow with some of the parenting issues, but he was a lot better than expected, even Szayel had to admit that. Surprisingly Grimmjow had a lot of natural parental instincts.

"And, done! Lookin' good Masaki!" Grimmjow tickled her belly and then blew a raspberry on it. She squirmed and smiled as he picked her up. "You're a good girl, you're gonna be so pretty like ya momma!"

"His mother?" Szayel questioned as he walked back into the nursery.

"Yeah, Ichigo, duh," Grimmjow replied and laughed. Ishiin chimed in too and burst into laughter.

"You'd better not let my son hear you say that or he'll deck you," Ishiin grinned. "But I agree, Masaki you will be a cutie! Not that you aren't now or anything! You're sure to get plenty of attention from the boys!"

"Oh no, she better not!" Grimmjow growled. "I'll beat 'em all away from her!"

Ishiin grinned. "And now you know why us daddies hate having little girls! We don't want anyone to snatch them away from us or take them away from the safety of our house and supervision."

"Damn right! I'm gonna kick anyone's ass who tries anything with her!"

Szayel laughed at Grimmjow's protectiveness and gave him and Ishiin bottles. "I fixed that up for them," he replied. "See if they'll take it like that."

Nodding, Ishiin tried to put the bottle into Akiyoshi's mouth. He welcomed it at first, but then once he started to suck he made a sour face and started to cry. He flailed, not accepting the bottle back into his mouth. He looked over and Masaki wasn't struggling. She was feeding for Grimmjow with no fussing. However, it didn't take long before she wouldn't feed anymore. When Grimmjow tried to burp her, like he'd been instructed by Ishiin, she threw up what she'd attempted to eat. Then she began to wail, which set off Akiyoshi into another fit.

"Hmm," Szayel mumbled and pushed his eyeglasses farther up on the bridge of his nose. "I thought that might happen. I want to try this next." He took out two more bottles from his coat pockets and handed them to Grimmjow and Ishiin. "I made a mixture of the human formula and the hollow Grimmjow collected. I think having both might be easier on their stomachs."

And sure enough the stubborn Akiyoshi began to feed from the new bottle. He didn't stop sucking until the bottle was nearly empty and then he yawned and closed his eyes sleepily. Masaki did the same and quickly fell asleep in her father's arms.

Finally, once the cubs were fed and sleeping soundly they were placed back into their bassinets and left to snooze. Ishiin and Grimmjow crept quietly from the room and went their separate ways. Ishiin went out to the living area where his twin daughters were chatting with Renji and Rukia and the other arrancars. Grimmjow headed off to his bedroom where he noted that Ichigo was still sleeping calmly. He smiled at his lover and then headed back to the room where his third cub was laying in the incubator. He noticed Szayel had hooked up a nasogastric feeding tube to Kohaku so that he was able to get nutrients as well. Szayel and Ishiin had said sometimes sick newborns or premature newborns have troubles with feeding, so these tubes would make sure they get food.

Pulling up his usual chair Grimmjow sat next the incubator and touched the baby's small hand which was lying at his side. As soon as Kohaku felt his father's touch, his little hand curled and closed around the finger and held on to it. This initially startled Grimmjow as it was the first time Kohaku had gripped him, but then a large smile appeared on Grimmjow since this was sure to be a good sign of the little one's recovery.

"Tha's a good strong grip ya got there, Kohaku," Grimmjow said as softly as he could. He was still getting used to using a softer more gentle tone to speak to his cubs with. He was so used to being brash and harsh with his language that it was not quite second nature to him. "You're gonna be a good fighter. I'ma teach ya to spar like me and your momma do. You'll be catchin' your own hollows in no time." He leaned down and kissed Kohaku's small forehead. "Papa's proud of ya, Kohaku. You're a strong little guy. You keep fightin'. I love ya, Kohaku."

Ichigo stood in the doorway, watching the whole display of affection silently. He was smiling ear to ear as he watched his mate talk to their smallest child so tenderly. It made his heart swell in his chest knowing that Grimmjow was already a great father, talking to his young so sweetly. And he already said he loves the baby, he had such hope for their little family. Who knew Grimmjow could make such an amazing father?

Ichigo knew he really wasn't supposed to be up, supporting his own weight so soon after the intense surgery. He quietly and carefully shuffled back down the hall he came from, supporting himself using the wall, back to their bedroom. He wouldn't let Grimmjow know he'd gotten up and spied on Grimmjow and the baby. He would keep that as a secret, tender memory for now. And hopefully later they would both be together in the nursery with the cubs.

* * *

><p><strong>** This last bit was so hard to write with my own baby in my arms... my puppy that is. She can be so jealous of my laptop and has to try and wedge herself between us.<strong>

**Ugh, I'm sorry that this took me so long to write. And I'm sorry that it's probably not up to your standards, especially since it did take so long to come out. I was so busy with school and work and now that its summer break for school I've still been just sitting around. I kept telling myself to write but it seems like I have a huge writers block. I have ideas, but getting them out is tough. (My art block is worse… I have no ideas so if I get myself to draw it's just ugly faces. Grrrr)**

**So I don't plan for this story to be much longer. Only a few more chapters at most. I just plan to show the cubs a little more as they grow and develop. Then we will leave off with them. :] I hope you at least KIND OF enjoyed this chapter.**

**And again I'm SO SORRY that it took so long! :C Thank you to all the comments and the watches and the favorites. I really appreciate them! And all the notices popping up in my email really did make me want to try and work harder at forcing out my ideas and get writing again. Thank you, everyone! 3**

**Also! I started working on another GrimmIchi one-shot. ;p It's over halfway done, so hopefully that'll be out soon! ****


	13. Chapter 13

**Mating Season**

**Chapter 13**

**By Lochness Nessie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or its characters.**

* * *

><p>Another week had passed since the birth of the cubs, and everyone was helping out with the little ones, between feeding them, burping them, changing diapers, and rocking them to sleep there was a lot to be done. Ishiin and the twins were still staying at the den with the new parents and the rest of the Arrancar family, Ishiin's help was much appreciated when it came to baby Kohaku's care. He took a lot of monitoring and caring for. He had been in that incubator on a respirator for the past week, and the feeding tube was still in place as well. However, today the plan was to finally take him off the respirator and let him breathe on his own. Szayel and Ishiin both agreed his lungs seemed strong enough to support themselves now.<p>

Ichigo was sitting in the comfortable rocking chair in the nursery, rocking his first born son Akiyoshi. He smiled warmly at the little boy, who just stared up at his father with his big brown eyes. He loved holding his babies; it was so calming and tender. Even though they've only been here a week, it felt like a lifetime. He loved all of them more than his own life and would do anything for them, which he knew and would never question.

"Hey, babe," Grimmjow said from the doorway. He had been working on speaking softer since the babies were born. He woke them up several times with his loud, boisterous calls and was punished by Ichigo and forced to rock them all back to sleep by himself at three in the morning. Ah, the joys of parenthood. When Ichigo looked up at him, he smiled. "Ya dad's gonna stop the respirator. Ya gotta come be there."

Ichigo nodded to his mate. Grimmjow loved to all of his children, but he took it especially to heart that Kohaku was ill. He was at the little boy's side night and day between visits with his other babies. Oh yeah, Kohaku was definitely going to be a daddy's boy. Ichigo stood and put Akiyoski in the bassinette next to the crib before leaning in and kissing his forehead.

Grimmjow put an arm around Ichigo's waist and pulled him close and kissed his lips. "I love ya, Kitten." He nuzzled Ichigo's cheek and made a purring sound that Ichigo had come to love.

Ichigo chuckled. "I love you, too, Grimm." They walked together down the hall to the room where Kohaku had been since his birth. Both Ishiin and Szayel were waiting for the parents to arrive and were standing by the incubator where Kohaku lay.

"You ready for this?" Ishiin asked the parents. He smiled at his son, and his new son-in-law, already knowing they were beyond ready for this moment. When all he received was eager nods, he turned to Szayel and they began the process. The ventilator was shut off, the mechanical sounds stopped. Everyone held their breath as they watched the tiny chest, waiting for it to inflate. It seemed like an eternity, but it finally did, and there was a huge sigh of relief from everyone.

"Thank goodness," Szayel breathed almost silently. He never really liked to admit warm, squishy feelings but he had grown quite attached to the cubs and he desperately wanted this little one to do well.

Ichigo turned in to Grimmjow and pressed his face into his chest. He cried silent tears of joy and relief that began to soak the black shirt Grimmjow was wearing. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo tightly and held him to his chest. He kissed the top of Ichigo's head and watched as Ishiin suctioned Kohaku's mouth. He then held the tubing while Szayel removed the tape holding the tubes in place. More suctioning as Ishiin moved the tube down Kohaku's esophagus. Ishiin deflated the balloon at the end of the tube. There was a small coughing sound and a then a cheer from Szayel and Ishiin, obviously this meant the cough was good. Ishiin removed the intubation tubing slowly from the little boy's mouth and throat. If he never had to see that tubing again, it would be too soon. The scariest looking equipment was removed and now the only tubing left on the small boy was the feeding tube.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow said softly. "It's over, the tube's out." When Ichigo started to pull away, Grimmjow grinned at him and nodded at him to go over to the little boy. Ichigo didn't have to be told twice. He quickly went to his son's side and looked to his father, who nodded to him.

"You can hold him," Ishiin smiled. "He won't break."

Carefully, Ichigo slipped his hands underneath the small body and pulled him up into his arms. The boy was lighter than his other two children, but he was just as warm. Kohaku made a small sound of annoyance at the sudden movement but Ichigo kissed his forehead and held him against his chest. He looked to Grimmjow, his eyes full of tears again. He'd waited a long week for this moment; finally he had his Kohaku to himself, no machines to keep them apart.

"Kohaku," Ichigo croaked before the tears began to stream down his cheeks freely. Grimmjow was suddenly behind them, his arms snaking around Ichigo's waist, pulling his boys close. Ishiin smiled and then turned away to clean the instruments and throw away the soiled equipment, giving the parents their space.

* * *

><p>Kohaku had to keep his feeding tube for the time being because he was still not feeding on his own. But he was moved in to the nursery with the other cubs. It finally felt right, to have all three cubs in one place like it was always supposed to be.<p>

Renji and Rukia were in the nursery with the babies currently, while the two new parents were enjoying a late lunch after all the morning's excitement. Ichigo's friends had been helpful and caring after they got over their initial shock of the substitute soul reaper's news of being pregnant. Now Rukia was calling herself an aunt and Renji was quickly growing attached to the little ones as well. He was beginning to ache and want a kid of his own, which he'd never even considered before.

Renji held little Akiyoshi in his arms while Rukia held her "niece", Masaki. Renji looked over to Rukia and said, "Hey, Rukia, do you think your brother will ever have a kid?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow at Renji's blunt question. "Well, the clan wants him to. Actually, they're demanding he have an heir. But of course, he doesn't want to get involved with another marriage. So they're trying to set one up for him." She paused. "But I think he's always wanted a child, and if Hisana had been healthier I think they would have tried for one. Why do you ask?"

"Uh, no reason, just curious," Renji replied quickly, looking down at the baby in his arms. He bet Byakuya would make a great dad, despite him being very cold with him and other adults he had a soft spot for kids. Just look at how he treated Yachiru, always treating her to candy. It's like he was a different person when he was around kids.

"Renji, you really do love my brother, don't you?"

Renji turned to look at Rukia and opened his mouth to deny it, but stopped himself. Why lie to his best friend? It was futile anyway; she could see through him, there was no point in lying. "Y-yeah." He nodded slowly. "It doesn't matter though; Byakuya could never love someone like me. You know, some street rat, from the lower Rukon." He stopped himself. "Well, Hisana was different; she was special, like you, Rukia." He smiled at his best friend.

Rukia burst out into a fit of laughter. "You're so stupid, Renji." She smacked the back of his head lightly and then just smiled at him warmly. Her best friend really was too thick-headed for his own good sometimes. He saw what he wanted to see. "You don't know what my brother is going through. Or what he feels for you. You should just, tell him how you feel."

Now it was Renji's turn to laugh. "No thanks! I like being in one piece! I tell him anything and he'll butcher me with those beautiful pink petals of his!"

"You're overreacting," Rukia rolled her eyes. "Doofus." She suddenly looked concerned. "I bet he is worried where we are. We have been gone a while now. We should send him a hell butterfly."

"Aw, crap, you're right. He's going to be mega pissed," Renji sighed, running a hand through his long red ponytail. "But, you should send it; he's less likely to flip his shit on you."

* * *

><p><strong>** AN: I'm so terribly sorry for the long wait everyone! I know most of you probably thought I gave up on this. In fact, I got one message about a review lately that said they were sure I'd abandoned this story. I want you all to know, I have not. I think about it ALL the time. I just have been in a horrible funk lately, I cannot draw or write without thinking its crap, and that's if I can even get my cursor to move. So I am so very, very sorry for the delay. And I apologize if this chapter is not up to your standards or desires. I tried to make something more touching, and to tie up the loose ends for little Kohaku. Of course, there is still some left to be done. I'd say maybe two more chapters? One more in the present, then I'll fast forward a few months.**

**Again, I feel guilty as hell about not updating in forever. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even a little. In the future, I plan on cleaning up the earlier chapters (and fixing some plot holes – like the mysterious hollow that was never explained!)**

**Also, if you never knew, I am obsessed with the medical field. I worked in the ER before, and I'm currently still finishing some pre-req courses to go to nursing school. My ultimate dream would be to be a surgeon, or trauma doc. I don't think I could ever get myself to go through that much school though. I LOVE learning – it fascinates the hell outta me, but I hate tests (STRESS!) and I hate getting up early. So, that's why some of my medical explanations get a little lengthy.**


End file.
